Parallel Histories
by Illeanah
Summary: Time is running out. What happens when Harry intending to call up a weapon to defeat Lord Voldemorts activates ancient magic? Ancient heroes return and the battle will be bloody! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing that belongs to the creative mind of JK Rowling belongs to me... **

**  
Chapter One. A Leave Taking**

**Ancient Hogwarts**

Godric Gryffindor stood unseen at the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of whom he was one of the founders. He watched with a growing apprehension as Helga kissed Salazar's cheeks in farewell and as Rowena grasped his hands tightly.

As if feeling Gryffindor's presence Salazar glanced up. His hand dug inside his robes, searching for his wand. Gryffindor slid around the column knowing full well Helga and Rowena had also turned. He did not wish to be spied. It was a childish feeling, certainly, but that his how he felt towards the whole situation.

A few moments past, and Gryffindor feeling it ought to be safe, slipped around the column again.

As the third born son of a nobleman, Godric had been adept from hiding from his father and his 'friends' as a youth. He was completely comfortable watching situations and knowing he would not be spotted.

"Please, stay Salazar I am sure Godric wants you to…" Godric heard Helga plead. Even from his distance Godric heard Salazar sniff as he mounted his large bay stallion.  
"I doubt that my dear…"

Godric felt a pain in his heart, like the day when his cherished mother had died and left him alone in the world with a father who hated him and two brothers who despised him.

"And you two were such good friends…" Rowena sighed levelly, Godric saw her shake her head sadly.

"Well," Salazar said crisply, "I doesn't look like Gryffindor _is_ coming to see me off… I better go…"

For a dizzying moment, Godric had the insane notion of running out to his friend to stop him. But an unknown force kept him rooted to the ground.

The other three founders were silent for a moment… probably suspecting that he, Godric Gryffindor was nearby listening.

However all too soon, Godric heard Salazar's click of his tongue and the great bay leapt forward, carrying away the only man who had wanted to befriend him. The only one who could have understood him and had given him peace… and now. Now he was gone… Like a summer forgotten by the cruel depths of winter… And he, the famed Godric Gryffindor had chased his friend away.

Growling under his breath, Godric Gryffindor turned on his heel and wrapped his cloak about him. He wasn't worried about being seen. Helga and Rowena were too busy staring despondently at the road. A part of him knew that they blamed him for the loss of Salazar Slytherin… but the rift between them was too great that such a parting was inevitable. _Or was it?_

Godric listened to the sounds of his footsteps quickening down the castle halls instead of glancing up to see the apprentices watching him with satisfaction.

His own, the young Gryffindors (so adeptly named after himself) were gladdened that Salazar Slytherin was leaving him. And so they looked relieved. The Hufflepuffs seemed saddened… Slytherin never had much time for the Hufflepuff apprentices but it was in their nature to forgive and mourn the loss of anyone. The Ravenclaws glanced about confident of their superiority and commented openly that it was all Godric Gryffindor's fault…

The worst however came from Salazar's own apprentices. Godric was painfully aware that they seemed to be shells of their former selves… their eyes glinted maliciously to their Gryffindor counterparts. Godric foresaw all too clearly the blame for Salazar Slytherin's departure would follow onto his own apprentices.

Godric was able to reach his own apartments without speaking to (or even looking at one of the apprentices). He opened the door swiftly and closed it tightly behind him.

"He's gone then." Godric jumped and spun on his heels and was meet with the steady gaze of stormy grey eyes.

"Ahawn, you shouldn't be in my chamber," Godric admonished quickly.  
The boy before him grinned sheepishly. "Then where should I be father?"

Godric smiled briefly at the lad who Slytherin had identified as the initial cause of the rift. "Studying hard in your own chamber…"  
Ahawn pouted his large eyes stared almost defiantly at Godric.

Godric felt another stab of pain… and so he sat heavily in a cushioned chair.  
"Oh, father you know that I do not blame you…" Ahawn slithered off the bed and sat on the floor at Godric's feet. Godric placed his hand on Ahawn's head. "I know you don't …" Ahawn glanced up at Gryffindor an affectionate smile on his lips…unwittingly giving his father more grief.

"Oh Ahawn…what have I done?" Ahawn glanced at his father but Gryffindor was not thinking about Slytherin.

Godric had spent the last twelve years lying to Ahawn, for the lad was not his own. It was a secret he had guarded so carefully that only the other founders knew that Ahawn had been abandoned by his mother as a babe.

The stupid woman, who had been Ahawn's mother, had reviled him because he was a bastard… worse he was a wizard! She was so thick that she could not see that Ahawn was hers... and yet she hated her own flesh and blood enough to leave him quite exposed to die helpless in the wild woods...

Furthermore Godric knew that his time was running out. Somehow Ahawn would figure it out. And Godric knew it was for the best the boy finds out soon rather than later. A point Rowena Ravenclaw loved to exhibit at every turn… But it wasn't that simple.

A simple knock shattered Godric's reverie and introduced the entrance of the other founders. Helga slipped through first, Rowena stepped closely behind.

Ahawn knowing that he was expected to leave stood and bowed to the ladies. He glanced back at his father communicating that he would have preferred stay than leave him. Godric quickly ended his son's hesitation. "Go… you have work to do…"

Ahawn smiled slightly and kissed his father's cheek affectionately with a whisper of, "I will be close by…"  
Before Godric could protest, Ahawn slipped away out of his grasp and disappeared out of his door.

"I hope you are happy," Rowena snapped harshly. Godric stared hollow eyed at Rowena…  
"I was not going to send my son away along with several other apprentices to appease Slytherin," Godric replied stoutly.  
"Yes… well you should have told Ahawn by now… at that Slytherin had an _excellent_ standing point…"

Godric frowned deeply, he stood abruptly and went to a little side table and poured himself a goblet of mead. He drank from the goblet greedily as if to buy himself time from the ranting of Ravenclaw.

"What Rowena is saying is you should have negotiated more with Salazar…" Hufflepuff said calmly.  
"… and send Ahawn away…"  
"I am sure Salazar _didn't_ mean it in that context…" Hufflepuff replied disconcerted. Godric was known to be protective of Ahawn.  
"Salazar was _quite_ clear what he meant last night, of that ma'am let you be assured."

Godric stood regally. "Ladies if you wish to blame me for Salazar's hasty decision then no one is going to stop you…" Without glancing back he stepped out of his chamber door.

For a fleeting instant Godric thought he saw movement. But in the next moment everything was perfectly still. Godric shook his head. It must have been his imagination… No apprentice would _dare_ dally at his apartment door.

Godric was quite aware that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were following him. But he kept his pace and continued to walk briskly, unsure of himself where he was going. Ravenclaw was biting at him, trying to provoke him into an argument. However Godric barely heard her. Hufflepuff on the other hand was trying to soothe him. Again he ignored her…

It was only when he reached, where he knew the Room of Requirement ought to be that he noticed something odd… On the stone wall was a series of strange runes, which shone even in the midday sun…

He tentatively reached out and touched the wall gingerly…He felt a burst of force…  
_'Oh…someone has evoked the magic that is dormant in these walls,'_ Godric thought then added irritably, _'There will be hell to pay if this is a trick… Hogwarts is not in danger!' _

The wall shone red and the colour about the three founders deepened. "Oh, my!" Ravenclaw gasped, clasping onto Hufflepuff…

"_Father!" _Godric became aware of Ahawn standing before him his grey eyes widened in fright. The power that enveloped him leapt forward to encase his son.

And then the world went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am just burrowing Harry and Snape for my plot...they're still JK Rowling's creations...

**Chapter Two. Flight of a Phoenix  
**

**Modern Day England, 4 Privet Drive, Surray**

Everything was still inside the house at 4 Privet Drive. So still waiting for the eye of the storm to pass, waiting for the inevitable.

Out of the four residence of four Privet Drive, only one knew of the encroaching storm. And even if he had the courage to say something, he knew he would not be heard.

Harry Potter lay in the dark, even when the lumpy mattress became too much for him. He remained deathly still. It seemed so unfair that he was still alive, when Sirius was… _gone_…

Harry didn't have the courage to ask the questions that plagued him. What happened to Sirius? And why was such a dangerous artefact at the Ministry of Magic? Why had he believed the nasty house elf… why had he believed himself… why did he fall for the trap set up by Lord Voldemort?

Harry felt his anger rise inside of himself. He did not have any hate left for Lord Voldemort… all his hate was aimed at himself…

_Why? Why? Why?_

To turn his thoughts away from such depressing notions, Harry turned and counted the dots on the dark ceiling. _'One, two, three, four…'_

'_If Dumbledore had enough brains to warn me…'_

_Why? Why? Why?_

'…_if I had tried harder at Occlumency…'_

_Why? Why? Why?_

'…_if only I had the brains to check Sirius' mirror…'_

_Why? Why? Why?_

Overtired Harry turned over in his bed and cried unreservedly into his pillow. He placed his pillow over his head so that anyone from the order who was spying on him could not hear his tears.

The pain was becoming steadily worse. Instead of the numb feeling of disbelief, which he had been feeling since Sirius… passed away… there was a tear in his soul. The pain instead of being emotional started to be physical. He spent his days, head bent down at the yoke doing everything his disgusting uncle bid him. Working himself into the ground, just so that he could no longer feel the pain.

This summer he had not even bothered to read the Daily Prophet. It seems he learned his lesson from the pervious summer. Hermione and Ron, sent him letters from the place they were last summer. But once again they could give no news of what was happening at the Order Meetings.

He had also received a few notes from Dumbledore and Lupin. But what had really surprised him was a note from Professor S. Snape. It shocked him. A large barn owl swept in at breakfast time, setting off his uncle in a storm of abuse at the bird. Harry honestly thought Snape sent the bird at the most inconvenient time just to get him into trouble. He was probably sitting in his dark miserable dungeon having a good laugh.

Harry remembered the rising feeling of trepidation he felt as the owl haughtily stuck out its scrawny little leg for Harry to take the letter. He could have sworn the bird was giving the characteristic frown of Snape.

Harry had opened the letter to find a one line note.

'_Don't go wandering.  
Professor S. Snape  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

Harry had ignored the note the very day he had received it. He worked hard most of the morning and finishing early he had taken a break. He had woven through the maze of streets and ended up at the park. He sat moodily on the bench, and scrawled carelessly into the loose dirt with a long stick. Harry was bored of the summer holiday retinue.

In a fit of rage he had thrown the stick with a snarl.

"My _aren't_ we in a pleasant mood?"

Harry knew that oily voice anywhere. He turned slightly to become face to face with Snape. Instead of his characteristic cloak, Snape was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a polo shirt. Harry couldn't stop his smirk at the professor's appearance.

Snape's eyes had narrowed in irritation and Harry wiped the smirk off his face quick smart.

"Didn't you receive my letter, Potter?"  
"I received it," Harry confirmed lightly.  
"Then why did you choose to disobey it…"  
Harry opened his mouth to make the reply he was so desperate to make. But aware that he was alone with Snape he shrugged listlessly. "It seemed like a good idea…"  
Snape had scowled in his usual manner. Harry knew exactly what the professor was thinking.  
_"Get home…"_ Snape pointed in the direction of 4 Privet Drive.

'_I am not a dog,'_ Harry thought but he stood and sighed, dusted off his pants and started walk back home.

"Remember Potter _I am_ watching!"

So Harry returned home to his chores and boredom.

Harry gritted his teeth as he remembered how Snape had spoken to him. It wasn't a puppet to be used and abused by the order. Surely Dumbledore was aware of that.

Harry choked back the rest of his tears and rolled back to stare at the roof again and started counting dots again…

'_One, two, three, four, five…'_

'…_. Seventy- five, seventy- six, seventy- seven…'_

Harry was disturbed by an other worldly cry he instantly recognized as the cry of a phoenix. He sat up in time to see Fawkes the phoenix land lightly on his bed.  
"Fawkes, what are you doing here?"  
The phoenix stared at Harry with large compassionate eyes… and dropped a letter on Harry's bed.

Harry ripped open the letter with steady hands, a small coin dropped onto his sheets. He turned to the letter which comprised of two pieces of parchment.

'_Quickly. The coin is a portal to somewhere. No time to explain circumstances. Come as soon as you receive this note….I've written a note for your relatives…'_

The note itself was unsigned. The handwriting was vaguely familiar. But Harry knew it wasn't Dumbledore's or Lupin's. He had seen it before, but where eluded him… And who else but Dumbledore had access to the phoenix.

Harry glanced at the other piece of parchment, the same scrawled writing. _'Harry has been taken into the care of us. He'll be back next summer…'_

'_God willing,' _Harry thought as an afterthought.

"Well," Harry said glancing at Fawkes, "I guess I have no choice…" The phoenix trilled in reply and leapt to the window and back into the sky. Harry watched the beautiful creature go and then clutched tightly onto the coin.

He felt a pull behind his naval and closed his eyes… next moment he fell onto his backside onto the stone steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I said come as soon as you received the note," an oily voice said behind Harry, "Obviously you are incapable of following directions."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry and his friends are the creation of JK Rowling... I bet you didn't need to be reminded of that fact!

**Chapter Three. Weapon of Choice**

Harry turned his head slightly and the frame of Professor Snape became visible. He struggled to keep the scowl off his face.

"What's happening?" Harry asked. Being greeted at Hogwarts by Professor Snape gave Harry the strangest feeling of foreboding.

"Stop asking useless question Potter and get inside," Snape snapped harshly.

Harry stood slowly averting his eyes away from Snape and brushed himself off. He was aware of the dark malevolent eyes of the professor watching him like a hawk. However Harry turned and without another word, he ascended the stairs of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snape followed dangerously close to his heels.

Harry stopped and glanced back at Snape, as he reached the Entrance Hall. "What am I doing here?" he insisted.  
Snape's thin lips curled in disdain as he pushed Harry lightly. "Keep moving Potter."  
Harry sighed heavily but refused to take Snape's bait.

It was a few weeks yet to the start of term so Harry was surprised when he saw a few familiar faces wavering about near the door to the Great Hall. Harry stopped himself from glancing questioningly to Snape. After all the professor had quite clearly communicated he was not happy to alleviate any of Harry's unhealthy curiosity.

As Snape closed the heavy oaken doors behind him, Harry contented himself with marking out Ron and Hermoine and walking over to them. They both were sitting rather uncomfortably at the Gryffindor table and even at a distance Harry could see they weren't talking all that much.

"Hey guys…" Harry had managed to approach them without either of them realising he was there.  
_"Harry…!"_ Hermoine wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. But realising what she was doing released Harry like he was a hot potato.  
"How's your summer?" Ron asked.

'_Typical,'_ Harry thought, _'They all know my summer holidays are the worse on the planet… but they still ask.'_

"Okay…" Harry said, "I contented myself with counting dots on my ceiling at night, panting the fence, weeding the garden and dodging Dudley's rather large fist…Nothing really out of the ordinary…"

Harry stopped suddenly wondering why both Hermoine and Ron were looking past him.

"I would leave you three here to exchange sob stories… but we have business to attend to…" Snape said. Apparently he had approached Harry unheard as he had made his sarcastic list of enjoyable activities during the summer vacation period.

Harry blushed barely able to contain his embarrassment. He had a fleeting feeling of annoyance as he saw Ron struggling not to giggle at him. But that was soon forgotten however.

The Great Hall was silent and Harry could not help but notice how many students were actually here already before the start of term. And all of them were watching Harry and Snape avidly.

"You will all be staying in the Great Hall to sleep… No one… I repeat _no one._" Snape looked meaningfully at Harry. "Is to leave this room…Goodnight."

With his simple speech over Snape crossed the room and left the Hall.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked bewildered.  
"Haven't you heard?" Ron inquired incredulously, "Don't you _read_ the Daily Prophet."  
Harry snorted, last year the wizarding newspaper had caused him loads of trouble. "I don't read that _trash_ Ron."

"Now that it has come out that _he_ is back," Hermoine glanced over her shoulder and lowered her voice for dramatics. Despite themselves both Ron and Harry lent forward to hear what Hermoine had to say. "_He_ is attacking everywhere. Every new day heralds news that someone else has been murdered – _or worse._"

Harry audibly gulped. He had no qualms in thinking he knew what 'worse' signified.  
"His counting down to his final attack…" Ron muttered.

It took all Harry's self control to stop himself from reeling over. The final attack… a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. His best friends all looked slightly worried at his reaction. And no wander he hadn't told them about the prophecy….yet…

"Harry are you okay?" Neville Longbottom asked. He had been sitting a few places down playing wizarding chess with Dean Thomas. Thomas of course was winning by miles.

"Yeah sure… just…" Harry looked around disconcerted, "Why are we all here?"  
"Safest place in the wizarding world…surprised they didn't collect you earlier," Luna said breezily as she came to look at Dean and Neville's game.

"Speaking of which, Snape was livid earlier," Dean said looking up from the chessboard, "What did you do?"

Harry shrugged. "I went for a walk…"  
Hermione gasped her hands shot up to her mouth.  
"What's the big deal… I wanted – no I was _desperate_ for some fresh air away from the Dursley's…" Harry said defensively.  
"Don't blame you mate…" Ron said patting Harry's elbow.  
"But it was very _dangerous_," Hermione insisted, "And wasn't very _wise_."  
Harry grinned sadly and shook his head, "Hermione, when have I ever been wise?"  
Hermione did not dignify Harry's response with an answer.

Harry was lying in a makeshift bed on the hard stone floor of the Great Hall.  
"Ron….psst…"  
Ron rolled over nosily.  
"Ron…hey.. Ron… psst.."  
_"What…"_ Ron answered grumpily.

Finally, he could ask the question that had been plaguing him for the last five minutes. "Where's Dumbledore?"  
Ron turned over and glared at Harry. _"Is that it?"_  
"Whadda mean is that it?"  
"You woke me up to ask me that!"  
"Yeah… well… _just answer_."  
"I dunno." Ron slumped back into his blankets. "Probably London or something like that…Go back to sleep…"

Five dreary minutes past and Harry contented himself with instead of counting little holes in the ceiling… counting the dimming candles on the roof…

He needed to do something. There was absolutely no way he was going to sit in the school like a sitting duck and wait for Lord Voldemort come to him. He tossed and turned. What could he possibly do against a wizard like Voldemort? His estimate…_ zilch…nada…nil…nothing!_

Harry knew he had to find a way to defeat the dark lord. Looking about him he saw all the other gathered students sleeping peacefully and felt a pang of responsibility. Damn Dumbledore, he should have never allowed it to come to this.

Not only was he responsible for keeping himself and loved ones alive, but he was also in avertedly responsible for saving the world. He sighed and rolled over…

A conversation he remembered having almost a year ago crept into his mind.

"_What's he after apart from followers?"  
"Stuff he can only get by stealth…"  
"Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time…"  
"When he was powerful before."  
"Yes."  
"Like what kind of weapon? Something worse than the Avada Kedavra -?"_

That was it! How had he missed it? He need a weapon… something that Voldemort could not possess. But where on earth in Hogwarts could he find such a weapon?

Again the idea was so very simple and practical. The Room of Requirement!

Harry flipped off his blankets ever so carefully and crept to the main door of the Great Hall. Making sure as he did so to jump lightly over the sleeping students that were dotted around the floor.

"…Harry…" 

Harry jumped and turned around and came face to face guiltily with Hermione.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione demanded her voice was a little too high, "Professor Snape said no one was to leave…especially you…"  
"…Yeah…" added a sleepy voice, Neville had awoken and looked groggily up from his pillow. "Remember last time…"

"Yes…" Harry snapped thoroughly annoyed. "I remember last time…" He turned stubbornly back to Hermione who was tapping her foot on the stone floor.  
"Look I thought the Room of Requirement might give us something we could use against Voldemort."

"Of all the _stupid…_" Hermione stopped suddenly and glanced quizzically at Harry.  
"It's so _crazy_ it might just work," Ron said jumping up out of bed (one of the very few times Harry had seen him do this).  
"I don't know…" Hermione said in her_ I'm-not-so-sure-about-this-idea voice. _

"We're desperate right," Neville said, surprising them all including himself by speaking, "The castle could be attacked at any moment according to Professor McGonagall…"

"Great," Harry beamed, as if it all had been decided, "Don't tell anyone where I have gone." And he turned back towards the door.

"Are you crazy mate?" Ron's voice stopped Harry dead. "We're coming with you."

Harry glanced at Ron's resolute face and beamed, Neville nodded nervously and but on his fluffy slippers and Hermione sighed heavily, "Oh well if we must. But is only going to end in tears… " If only she knew…!

Harry glanced once more around the room at the scattered bodies of students sleeping peacefully and then turned to his friends.

"Right let's go and rescue the world!"

If only Harry knew that his last glance would be the last he would see of some of the Hogwarts students.

_If only…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the founders, Harry or anything else for the exception of my poor warped mind, which I would appreciate keeping!

**Chapter Four. Calling Upon the Mighty…  
**

Godric felt his feet contact solid ground. He blinked the dizzyingly lights of colour had produced dark spots in front of his eyes.

"Father we are we?" Godric Gryffindor all at once was aware of Ahawn's large grey eyes looking trustingly up at him.

Godric forced a frown onto his face. "You should not have followed Ahawn seeing as it was a private conversation between adults," he said gruffly.  
Ahawn hung his head as he could not stand his father's disappointment.

"Truly, Godric," Rowena admonished, "You expected less from your son?"  
Godric ruffled Ahawn's hair and announced, "I am not surprised." Ahawn glanced up with sparkling grey eyes, which spoke of mischief and mayhem. "But that does not stop me from being seriously put-out." Ahawn hung his head further but Godric said nothing to sooth his son's agitation.

Godric Gryffindor moved slowly through the darkness and immediately realised he was not in the same hall where the Room of Requirement was situated. Turning in a full circle Gryffindor looked to his companions.

"We're in a garden…" Hufflepuff started slowly.

Ahawn grinned at her; of the remaining three founders Hufflepuff was the most accepting of him and he was quite fond of her.

"We can _see_ that Helga," Rowena sighed heavily, looking at her friend.

"This can't be Hogwarts……" Godric said slowly in disbelief. "I know not this garden and I pride myself of knowing every inch of the grounds."

"Perhaps…" Ahawn started but was interrupted by an awful sound.

The sound was obviously human. A cry of anguish, pain and fury. The group stood still listening. The voice although human had an odd unearthly sound…

Godric immediately thought of the dementors. He imagined if the victims of those loathsome creatures could scream, the cry would sound just like that. Gryffindor felt Ahawn pressed closer to him and he placed his arm around his son. "I have an awful feeling about this."

As Gryffindor said this the ground gave a tremor as if the earth beneath them was groaning in agony.

Harry and his friends crept slowly through the darkened halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No words past among them. The only noise was Neville's sniffle as he had a head cold and was in dire need of a tissue ninety percentage of the time. But this small noise was beginning to grate on Harry's nerves as it would!…

Harry lead the small party, his wand held in front of them, lighting a small path. Ron walked by his right shoulder, Hermione on his left. There were like two bodyguards. Neville on the other hand trailed behind glancing nervously at every shadow and movement in the dark corners.

Harry was unsure exactly what Neville was looking for, but pitied him. Over the years Harry had grown used to wandering the halls of Hogwarts during the dark hours of the night. It was strange how the castle seemed so friendly and welcoming during the day and so eerie and frightening during the night.

"I wish we had the map," Ron said. Harry knew he was talking about the bewitched map his father and his friends were responsible of creating.  
"It's back home in my trunk," Harry said, "Snape's portkey didn't provide for bringing my stuff with me."  
"Typical, the stupid git," Ron snorted disdainfully.

Harry could find no reply to Ron's retort. Although Harry had many reasons to hate Snape, he couldn't find it in his heart to join Ron in bad mouthing the professor. He remembered what he had seen in Snape's memories and shuddered. He had known the same treatment; he had known what it was like to be humiliated in front of his peers. Perhaps by constantly hating and degrading Harry, Snape felt a comfort; like he was getting back at James for what he did in their school days. This however was no comfort for Harry…

Harry plodded on not noticing the incredulous looks from the various portraits (Neville noticed). They looked concerned and frightened, moving from frame to frame whispering frantically to each other…

"_Haaarrrrrrryyyy…_" Neville squeaked. Harry, Ron and Hermoine stopped and glanced back at quaking Neville.

"What?" Harry said with patience which Ron was obviously not feeling. Harry glanced at Ron, who was tapping his foot on the stone floor. _Tap. Tap. Tap…_

Neville nervously glanced at Ron then to Harry. He gulped audibly before reply softly. "I have an awful feeling about this…"

Ron snorted and took a few steps but stop short when he realised Harry was smiling sympathetically at Neville. "The castle always looks like this at night… it's probably your mind playing tricks on you."  
Neville didn't look convinced.

"The only ones here is us," Hermione pointed out logically, "You can go back to the Great Hall if you like."  
Neville glanced at Hermione and nodded trustingly. "No I will stay… I said I would go and I will go. But it's just so – _creepy_."

Harry took a moment to grin at Neville and then turned to continue their path to the Room of Requirement. The only sound was the slapping on their feet as they walked.

Harry reached the place where he knew the Room of Requirement would be and sighed as the memories of the DA meetings wafted lightly through his mind. Too tired to think over what happened last year. Harry turned to the others.

"What now?" Ron asked stupidly. Hermione and even Neville glanced at him incredulously. Harry snorted back a laugh and walked back and forth in front of the wall three times.

_'We need a weapon to defeat the Lord Voldemort… we need a weapon…'_ The second time Harry past the door however the thought, _'We need…help…'_

When Harry heard the sharp intake of breath from Hermione he whirled around. Instead of the dark stained door that appeared for the DA meetings there were runes. Confused Harry glanced at the others…why wasn't there a door?

"Harry, _look!_" Hermione cried, "The runes they are glowing…" She was right… the runes were glowing silver-white, casting unearthly shadows across the dark hall. Harry took a step towards the door, his hand half way stretched to touch the runes. They had used this room all last year and never had these runes appeared before.

"Harry I don't think this is a good idea…" Hermione warned her voice adopted the high pitch when she was agitated.  
"I don't like this." Neville whined echoing Hermione and hiding his face in his hands. "I don't like this_ at all…"_  
Ron merely looked indifferent.

Harry stretched his palm out a little further; Dumbledore would have warned them if there was something unsafe about the Room of Requirement… wouldn't he? "Harry…"

Harry looked straight into Hermione's eyes. "We have to do something. We can't very well just leave…"  
Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Yes we could."

Harry ignoring the warnings of his friends reached out and touched one of the runes. Unlike what he expected the white rune was quite cool under his touch. For the briefest of moments Harry thought he felt a large human hand instead of cold stone.

"Hermione what do the runes say?" Harry asked as an afterthought, his hand still touching one of the runes.

Hermione stepped forward and stood there frowning for a few moments before she replied, _"You have called upon the mighty. You have upon ancient lore. You have called for a weapon… Behold the greatest weapon is the Weapon of Choice…"_

Hermione's voice had taken up a strange chant like rhythm and Harry felt a hum under his fingers as soon as she opened her mouth to speak. However by the time she reached the end the power underneath the runes was pulsing consistently like a heartbeat.

"Oooohhhh…_ I don't like this…._"

The runes chose that moment to pulsate a brilliant blood red colour, which threw Harry backwards. _'What have I done?'_

Harry scrambled on all fours to stand at his friends who were now staring at the blank wall, where the runes had been only a few moments ago.

"Well," Ron said cheerfully, "That was interesting."

No one had time to answer Ron's exclamation the ground beneath them started to quake. Without glancing at anyone, Harry scrambled to his feet and ran down the hall. The slapping of feet told him that the others were following. In between Hermione's warnings, Neville's whingeing and the wall's strange message, Harry had a very awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

As the four reached the entrance of the Great Hall, their feelings of dread intensified, students were running everywhere, scattering like shards of broken glass.

Harry reached out to one of the students and whipped her around to only see Luna Lovegood. "What's happened?"  
Luna shook uncontrollably and broke down into steady tears. She mumbled a hasty reply and ran away.

Not catching any of what she said Harry raced to the doors and look inside the Great Hall for himself….

He fell onto his knees and screamed.

I appreciate reviews, I really do.

And if someone could please tell me how to answer reviews it would be brilliant.

Illeanah


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't JK Rowling - need I say anymore?  
**

**Chapter Five Betrayal in the Entrance Hall  
**

_Previously: As the four reached the entrance of the Great Hall, their feelings of dread intensified, students were running everywhere, scattering like shards of broken glass._

_Harry reached out to one of the students and whipped her around to only see Luna Lovegood. "What's happened?"  
Luna shook uncontrollably and broke down into steady tears. She mumbled a hasty reply and ran away._

_Not catching any of what she said Harry raced to the doors and look inside the Great Hall for himself…. Then he fell onto his knees and screamed…  
_

Hermione, Neville and Ron ran to Harry to see for themselves what had occurred. Harry however stared blankly in front; his eyes wide as saucers.

The hall was littered by bodies, the inner most centre were dementors busying themselves amongst the fallen. Behind Harry, Hermione gave a little frightened squeak of grief and shock.

How had those dementors got into the castle? Harry glanced up and found the answer. The enchanted ceiling had a great gaping hole in the middle…

Harry gasped as a dementor turned its terrible hooded face towards them. Jumping to his feet Harry grabbed one of the great oak doors and pushed with all his might. Seeing what Harry was trying to do, Hermione and Ron went to the other side of the door and Neville helped Harry.

The oak doors closed with a shudder and a bang. "Well…" Ron said, "So much for no one leaving the Great Hall…" Hermione and Harry sent Ron disapproving frowns.

"_What…?"_

Hermione didn't have time to snap a reply as the ground quaked beneath them. Neville squealed in fright and fell to the ground. Harry raced past them and to the Entrance Hall… and looked out into the dark grounds.

For a moment he allowed himself to relax, he couldn't see anything moving. Then very slowly he turned his head skywards and nearly let go a scream of terror…

Dark green velvet light hung listless in the sky. A skull and a snake protrude as the figure's tongue. The dark mark floated above the roof of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like an ominous omen.

It was then Harry saw movement in the grounds…. _They were coming!_

Spinning on his heel, Harry nearly bumped into Ron. "We're in trouble," Harry stated simply, "Voldemort is here…"  
Neville whimpered pathetically, Ron paled and Hermione squeaked. It was all up to Harry to find their way out of this mess.

"Go gather all the students you can find and take them to the witch with the hump…you'll get to the cellar of Honeyducks…wake up Hogsmede and get to the caves Sirius had hidden himself in," Harry commanded in a voice that sounded much more braver than he was feeling, "I will be with you as soon as I can."

"But – but –but – Harry," Hermoine stuttered, "What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to make sure you can pass out of the school without being noticed and I'm going to lay some false clues, find Snape and warn him McGonagall if she is still here and…stay alive…"

"Oh, I'm staying with you…" Hermione stated.  
"No.."  
"Me too." Ron said.  
_"Nooooo."_  
"And me." Neville insisted.   
"No I need you to find all the students possible and lead them out… I _need_ you to do that…"

Hermione and Ron wavered on the spot (Neville nodded his head obediently).  
_"Pur – lease…."_  
"Oh okay," Hermione said. "If you insist…"

Harry watched the three of them race through the halls calling out to students hiding in the dark castle. Then he turned on his heels and ran to McGongall's offices. He hit the door at full speed and rattled the doors. LOCKED! Just to make sure (and to vent some of his frustration) Harry rattled the doors more violently. It was still locked…

Harry turned about on his heels and raced down the corridor, down the stairs to the dungeon. When Harry thought his poor heart was going to burst from exertion he reached the dungeons. He sped passed the classrooms and found Snape's office, where he stopped and listened. 

Content there was nothing Harry proceeded to bash the door with his fists screaming out to Snape. For what seemed like an eternity of pummelling the wooded door no one answered. Then the door knob started to turn slowly.

Harry stepped back as the door swung open revealing a very angry Snape.

"Potter, what is this nonsense?" Snape snarled.  
"We are being attacked…dementors in the Great Hall…Dark Mark…Voldemort… Death Eaters…students escaping… have…to…get…out…of…here," Harry puffed in reply.

At first Snape looked incredulously but his disbelief was come over with surprise. The Hogwarts Professor calmly stepped from his office, turned and closed and locked the door. Harry noticed for the first time that Snape was still wearing his cloak.

"Come…" Snape's robe billowed out behind him as he marched towards the Entrance Hall.  
"Thought to lay false trail…"  
Snape sniffed. "What do you have in mind, Potter?"  
Harry shrugged despite the fact Snape was ahead of him and hence could not see him. "I'm making this up as we go…" Harry admitted somewhat sheepishly.  
"How are the students escaping?" Snape demanded disinterested in Harry's plan.  
"I'll take you there."  
"I just want to know where…"  
"Through a secret passage," Harry said avoiding giving a full answer.

Something in Snape's mannerisms gave Harry an awful feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"Where I said…" Snape demanded.  
Harry gulped there was something in the way Snape was talking that was definitely wrong. Why wasn't the professor interested himself in escaping? Why was he leading Harry towards the Entrance Hall if he was disinterested in laying fake trails? _Unless…._

The situation dawned on Harry in that instant. He whipped out his wand… But it was too late. _Much too late…_

Ahawn stumbled as the ground shook and Gryffindor himself caught him about the waist and needlessly shielded him. Helga and Rowena themselves flattened themselves on the ground. Ahawn didn't have time to think how strange it was to see two grand ladies lying flat on the ground. 

"Father you're suffocating me," Ahawn protested. Godric slowly stood but his arm was still protectively draped over his shoulder. Ahawn tried to remove Godric Gryffindor's protection but Gryffindor was not going to release him.

"Father I am not a child," Ahawn protested, "You worry needlessly."

Godric however was looking into the sky… A strange green light appeared in a dotted star like patterning forming a skull and a snake protruding as its tongue.

"Black magic," Godric stated.  
Ahawn's eyes widened in shock and fear. His father had always drilled him in the dangers of such a magic and the power that may be wielded, since he had been able to talk.

'_But do not be fooled Ahawn,'_ Godric often told him,_ 'Such great power comes at a terrible cost.' _

"It is Hogwarts!" Helga exclaimed suddenly and she pointed to the towers, "That's our design…"  
"Certainly," Rowena agreed.  
"But how… this garden?" Helga mused.  
"Perhaps this is not the Hogwarts we know maybe…" Ahawn started shyly…  
"Of course," Gryffindor hit his forehead with his palm, "The _future…_"

"_The future_," Ahawn echoed in wonder, "I wonder if I will see an older and bearded me…I wonder what that would look like."

Godric sighed heavily but could not help but gaze affectionately down at the boy he had come to love as his own boy. Ahawn was such a dreamer!

"Well," Rowena said suddenly breaking the musings, "No time like the present to see the future." She started off towards the entrance. Ahawn jumped forward to follow but Godric pulled him back.

"You're _staying_ with me," Godric growled attempting to sound solemn. He knew despite the danger of black magic, Ahawn was bursting at the seams to see the future. Apart of him cherished Ahawn's curiosity and wonder and the other half feared greatly.

Ahawn was the type of boy always managing to find danger and trouble (many of these leading to very lethal situations).

Godric would never forget the time Ahawn had gotten himself arrested, tried and sentence to death for witchcraft. Unfortunately they were not going to burn Ahawn like the boy had anticipated…no the stupid muggles were so frightened of the then ten year old, that they had decided to hang, drew and quarter him. Godric had had to call upon many of his friends to rescue his rascally son and he himself cut his half suffocated son from the gallows…

Lost in his thoughts Godric steered his son and wandered behind the two ladies. "Ahawn… I meant what I said about listening to conversations you are not to be privy to."  
Ahawn grunted in reply. "But father, you were talking about_ me_…And I was concerned for_ you_."  
Godric turned his face away in shame, "I am more than capable to look after myself…"  
"Father…" 

Godric stiffened - this was it. Ahawn had the question in his tone...

"There's something happening in the Entrance Hall…" Rowena Ravenclaw hitched up her skirts and ran forwards. Something that will only once happen in the course of history. Godric moved in front of his son. "Stay in the shadows," he commanded before he too ran forwards his wand outstretched.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope... still haven't managed to transfigure into JK Rowling... I'll keep trying shall I?  
**

**Chapter Six Confrontations  
**

Godric Gryffindor easily outstripped Helga and Rowena as he lurched forward. He raced up the stairs to the Entrance Hall and stopped in utter shock and amazement.

A boy clawed his way up the brick wall trying to stand weakly, only to fall his knees. Godric could see the glistening of blood where his fingers had trailed down the cold.

The boy glanced up at Godric, his emerald eyes wide in pain and shock. Blood dripped lazily from the corners of his mouth as he coughed, his chest contrasted painfully. He pushed himself into a kneeling position with difficulty, almost choking on his own blood.

Godric lowered his wand in apprehension and glanced quickly about the room when Helga and Rowena stood by his shoulders.

"_Crucio!"_ The spell hit the boy square in the back he fell forwards on his face, twitching and writhing but he seemed far too exhausted to scream.

Feeling a growl forming in his throat, Godric raised his wand searching for the boy's tormentor.

But a point in the middle of his back warned him of his own danger. "Drop your wand and kick them to the side," hissed a commanding voice. Helga and Rowena obeyed without question. Godric remained firm; _no one_ threatened him and lived to tell the tale.  
"Drop your wand," the voice repeated.  
Again Godric refused.

"Very well," the voice in Godric's ear sounded somewhat excited, "bring the boy in."  
Godric started and dared to turn his face to see as the lead a squirming Ahawn into the Entrance Hall.

Ahawn was brought around and dumped unceremoniously at Godric's feet. Even with his head bowed, Godric could tell that Ahawn was sobbing yet he could not hear anything.

"Silence charm…" one of the attackers came into view. Godric found himself starting into the white boned mask. The attacker swiftly stepped forward and grabbing a handful of Ahawn's hair wrenched his head backwards swiftly. Godric saw with sinking spirits his son's sweaty brow and terrified eyes, they had applied crucio on his son!

"Drop your wand." Godric wavered on the spot. He could not bear to see his son's tortured eyes. "Drop it."

Staring hatefully into the man's eyes Godric did as he was told. His heard his wand fall with a dull clink.

"Kick it away…" Out of the corner of his eye, Godric saw the original boy move slightly._ Why not?_ Godric kicked his wand as hard as he could, just by the boy's outstretched fingers.

The attackers were too busy leering in his face to realise the boy had pocketed Godric's wand and was pulling out his own…

"_S – s – stu-pfy…_" the boy gasped through his pain. The attacker that was standing over Godric fell stunned. But before Godric could let out a whoop of victory, a dozen crucio curses filled the air simultaneously hitting the boy.

The boy fell limply completely still, his body was not even twitching from the renewed torture… _Was he dead?_

Firm hands grabbed Godric from behind, wrenching his arms so hard that Godric thought they would come out of their sockets. He would have struggled or fought or done something if not for Ahawn's teary face or the women. He knew he could not do anything to endanger their lives.

Hearing the high pitched protests of the ladies behind him, Godric growled threateningly, "I'll cut your heart out if you harm them."  
The attackers merely laughed heartily and shook their heads. "You are not in the position for making threats my friend."

Godric and his unhappy party had been escorted through the castles and down into the dank dungeons were they had been looked in a cramped uncomfortable cell. The only sound they could hear was the soft whimper of Ahawn, who lay crumpled on the ground.

Godric sat stiffly his back pressed tightly to the wall. The boy from the Entrance Hall was alive. He had seen him being dragged by his arms into a nearby room. If only they could escape and rescue him.

Hufflepuff looked about teary faced; Godric knew she was feeling completely helpless. Ravenclaw, however merely looked bored.

"Ahawn," Godric called softly. Ahawn lifted his face from the ground, "Come here." Instead of standing Ahawn crawled on his all fours to his father's feet where he kneeled, biting his lower lip.

Godric leant forward and with his warrior hands brushed Ahawn hair free from his dirty face. "It'll be okay."  
Ahawn nodded affably.

Rowena Ravenclaw however snorted loudly and Godric was obliged to send a look of daggers in her direction.

Very slowly Godric wrapped his arms around Ahawn and pressed his forehead against his son's so that he could see the tears clinging to Ahawn's lashes. "I will protect you, Ahawn…"

Godric brought Ahawn tightly into his chest, so that he could feel every quiver of the boy's trembling body.  
"Diolch yn fawr, tad," Ahawn murmured, reverting back into his native tongue.  
"Croeso," Godric replied brushing his hand through Ahawn's hair. Godric felt Ahawn's shuddering sigh and his body relax limply in his arms.

Thinking that Ahawn had fallen asleep in his arms, Godric was surprised when Ahawn pushed his body away and looking into his eyes. "Father…"  
"Hmmm…" Godric moaned in reply.

"Father…" Poor Ahawn looked lost he glanced at Helga and Rowena who were busy with their own conversation.  
"What's wrong Ahawn?"  
Ahawn glanced fervently into Godric's face as if pleading for understanding.  
"_Ahawn_?"  
"IamnotyoursonamI?" Ahawn gabbled quickly – he couldn't get the words out of his mouth quick enough.  
Godric shook his head. "Pardon?"

Ahawn sighed heavily, taking another look at Rowena and Helga. "I am not your real son… am I?"

Godric stiffened; he had not expected Ahawn to bring up the subject himself. Chancing a glance at Helga and Rowena he saw that they too were eagerly awaiting his answer.

Godric cleared his voice and forced the word from his lips "No…"   
Ahawn frowned his head bowed forwards so that Godric could not see his tell-tale eyes.  
"Ahawn…"  
"Why _didn't_ you tell me?"  
"Ahawn _please not now._"  
"Father, tell me. If not now when?"

Godric could not help but feel slightly heartened Ahawn had still called him father. _Or was that only out of habit the word had spilled from his tongue?_

"I was afraid, Ahawn."  
"_You afraid?_ Of what?" Ahawn could not help looking slightly cross. _Was his father playing games with him?_  
"I was afraid," Godric said seriously, "Of loosing you."  
_"Loosing me?"_ Ahawn raised his head slightly to stare bemusedly into his father's eyes.  
Godric nodded once.  
"If you told me earlier you wouldn't have had to worry about that…" Ahawn continued practically.

"Here, here," Rowena muttered from her corner. Helga rolled her eyes. Ahawn jumped and turned his head to look at the ladies. He had started to forget about them. His cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Thankyou, Rowena you're not helping," Godric muttered under his breath before turning purposefully towards Ahawn and took his shoulders gently, "I thought you were too young to understand."  
"Phwf…I'm _not_ stupid father," Ahawn protested with tight lips.  
"I know." Godric ruffled Ahawn's hair (which Ahawn did not appreciate).  
"Then you should stop _treating_ me like an idiot," Ahawn almost snapped as he tried in vain to flatten his hair.

Ahawn leant against his father's chest and said suddenly as if the thought had only just occurred to him, "Then _where_ do I come from?"  
"I found you," Godric offered simply hoping to dampen his son's curiosity about his own past.  
_"Where?"_  
"In your blankets…"  
"But _where_…?"

"He found you abandoned in the woods," Helga called from her corner, unable to stand the conversation any longer. Godric glared at her.  
Hufflepuff waved her arms about defensively. "_What?_ He was going to wheedle it out of you somehow."

"Why would I be in the woods?" Understanding dawned on Ahawn's young face. "She _didn't_ want me!"  
"Ahawn," Godric murmured softly.  
Ahawn pushed himself to a seated position. "My own mother abandoned me in the forest…"  
"Ahawn."  
"She had left me to _die_ there hadn't she…?"

"_Ahawn._" Godric leant forward and wrapped his arms around Ahawn's quivering frame and pulled him tightly to his chest. "_I_ didn't leave you there."  
Ahawn sniffled and looked into Godric's face. "If I was a muggle _would_ you have rescued me?"

Instead of answering that in your mother would have kept you if you were born a muggle, Godric simply replied, "_Must_ I answer that one?"

Ahawn grinned up at Godric through his tears. "No father. You don't."

Below is some translation from Welsh (I hope) and English to help you out.   
Illeanah

"Diolch yn fawr, tad,"  
**Thankyou very much, father**  
"Croeso,"   
**You're Welcome **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Nor do I claim them to be my creations (only in my warped and odd imagination!)  
**

**Chapter Seven Dungeons and Dunderheads  
**

The dungeon doors creaked open suddenly. Godric shifted his weight and glanced to Helga and Rowena, he harboured no illusions of what their captors were capable of. And if the dire need for him to sacrifice himself to protect the female founders or Ahawn, Godric would gladly take the mantle.

Two black robed men came in back first dragging a limp body along carelessly. It took a warning glance from Godric to warn Helga not to react in outrage.

Ahawn sat up straight his steady grey eyes watched in morbid fascination as the body was dropped with a _thump!_ Even at the violence of that movement Godric was pleased to hear a weak moan escape the crumpled body.

The two tormentors turned to the body and propped him up against the wall and chained his wrists with the provided tools of the trade.

The strange unfairness of the situation grieved Gryffindor. Here he was perfectly conscious and fit and it was the presumably innocent weak boy that was punished further. He shook his head as the boy was left to drop. Too weak to hold himself on his own legs the boy sagged pitifully.

"You have a problem?" one of the captors spat in Godric's face.  
Godric started up into that hateful white boned masked, and simply shook his head in the negative.

The two captors seemed pleased with this result and left the chamber, the door locking with a bang as they left.

For the first time Godric stood and went to investigate the door.  
"You're wasting your time, Godric," Rowena sighed, "It's _locked_. No magic can aide us out of here."  
Godric ignored her and gripping the bars looked out. No one was in the hall…

Very quickly and guiltily Godric whipped back around to the boy they had chained mercilessly to the wall.  
"What are you doing Godric?" Rowena admonished.  
"Releasing him," Godric replied tersely and turned back to survey the lock.  
"But…"  
"It's cruel what they have done to him," Godric retorted. "Helga release these locks and I'll catch the boy…"

Helga looked apologetically at Rowena as she moved towards Godric and the unconscious boy. "I agree with Goddy," she said simply, wiping her hands nervously on her dress.

Rowena sniffed loudly. "He's probably a mass murderer or something."  
"Don't be stupid, Rowena my dear, it does not become you," Godric snapped and turned pleasantly to Helga, "Ready my dear?"

Helga nodded and with a simple incantation the chains unlocked themselves and the boy fell limply into Godric's arms.

Godric lay the boy carefully flat on his back and Ahawn came to peer cautiously over his shoulder. Godric however had eyes only for the boy's condition. His masses of raven hair were mattered with sweat, blood and dirt; his face was smeared likewise; his clothes were torn and bloodied and his chest quivered slightly as he breathed.

"This is the same boy whom I saw in the Entrance Hall," Godric announced gravely and then added more gently, "Poor soul."

"Helga pass me the water jar our generous captors left us," Godric commanded. Helga knew this tone of voice and she dare not protest. She fetched the water jar and watched as Godric ripped his own shirt so that he had a thin strip of fabric. He poured a little water onto his rag and washed the boy's face with a frown of bitterness.

"What have they _done_ to him?" asked a tentative frightened voice in Godric's ear. Godric turned to Ahawn a comforting hand on his son's arm. It was a pitiful gasp that broke the father-son reverie. 

Godric turned his head back in time to see the boy's eyelids first flutter and then snap open. Direct and defiant eyes bored into Godric telling him the boy was still lucid and unbroken.

Sighing heavily Godric dabbed the boy's forehead, even in the boy's determined state Godric had seen the fever hidden in the obvious anguish and suffering. The boy licked his lips slowly when he realised he was not in immediate danger. "Where am I?" he croaked.

"Somewhere in a dungeon." Godric's reply brought a tight lipped smile to the lad's face.  
"Who are you?" The boy's expression turned from pained to inquisitive.  
"I'm Ahawn!" Ahawn said leaning over his father's back, "Are you feeling all right?"  
The boy snorted too violently causing severe pain in his torso. "Yeah, peachy," he whimpered sarcastically.

"Can you tell us your name?" Godric promptly gently.  
For a moment Harry stared at Godric as if he was completely mad and then turned his head to look at the two female founders. "H – Ha – Harry P- Po – Pot – Potter…" A streak of pain laced through the boy's body he cringed and glanced away embarrassed.

"Harry…" Godric placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry turned to him with a teary gaze.  
"Harry how bad is it?"

As if to answer Harry rolled onto his knees and scrambled to an isolated corner where he promptly emptied his stomach. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and retched again, sending shivers of pain up his spine. 

"That bad, ha?" Godric said ruefully from where he was sitting. Harry spat out the remaining bad taste in his mouth, although unsuccessfully.

Helga took the water pitcher to Harry. Harry accepted without directly looking at her and gulped down as much as possible. He choked and retched again, almost screaming as he did so. His ribs felt like they were on fire.

Godric took Harry's shoulders gently and lead him back to lean against the wall and sat next to him. "There is a spell I can use to help," Godric offered, "It won't hurt."  
Harry looked up at him and almost managed a grimace, "Great kill me while you're at it!"  
Godric frowned. "Our situation isn't that bad, boy!"

Harry looked at Godric as if he had two heads. It was bad enough the stranger had no recognition of his name.

"I would be better of _dead_," Harry retorted with conviction and shuddered at the thought of the hours that lay ahead of him.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Rowena returned from her corner.

Harry looked at her as if for the first time comprehending there were more than two people in the room. "I am _Harry Potter_…"  
"And…" Ahawn insisted.  
"The _boy-who-lived_." Harry shook his head and continued when he saw his words had no meaning to the strangers, "The _prophesised saviour_ of the wizarding world…"  
"So…?"  
"Our captors are the lackeys Voldemort."

"Who?" Ahawn scrunched his nose up in amusement.  
"_Lord Voldemort_… proud owner of the greatest black wizard our world has ever known…"

"_Godric…_" Rowena whispered softly in her corner, "I think we have a huge problem…"

Harry sniffed in reply and looked to his feet. "Hogwarts was supposed to be the most secure place on this earth… we've got nothing left." Harry looked among the strangers, "Dumbledore is the only one Voldemort has any reason to fear… Hogwarts the only place he could not penetrate… now there looks like there is nothing…_NOTHING!_"

"Too right, Potter," a voice snarled through the open bars. The door creaked open and Harry scrambled to his feet to face the Death Eater. 

It was with a stroke of apprehension that Harry recognised Lucius Malfoy and the frames of Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's very own lap dogs.

"Well, well, well, Mr Potter," Malfoy leered through his bone white mask, "We meet again."  
"I must admit I am bitterly disappointed Malfoy," Harry snapped his courage returning ten-fold, "I was hoping your soul had been sucked out by a dementor with your little stay in Azakaban."

Malfoy struck out, the end of his cane connecting with Harry's cheek bone. Harry fell to the ground and turned his face away from his attacker. 

"How terribly awful it must be for you Potter. You always put yourself out to save the school… to sacrifice yourself for the good of others around you." Malfoy walked around Harry perimeter slowly, exaggerating each heavy footstep. Harry bowed his head forward so that he would not have to look at the leering Malfoy. "The pity with sacrifice Harry, is that you always end up being kicked in the guts. In allowing Diggory and the pathetic house of Hufflepuff." (Malfoy was interrupted by an angry humph from Helga Hufflepuff), "to share in a Gryffindor victory, you killed the Hufflepuff champion… if you had not attempted to save your loving godfather last year, he would never had died…"

Harry knew that he was being baited into replying to them but he kept his mouth tightly shut.

"Their blood is on your hands, Harry…_You killed them…"_

"SHUT UP!" Malfoy looked victorious. "SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THEM! HOW DARE YOU? _PUREBLOOD FILTH!"_

Harry felt Malfoy's boot contact in the middle of his back and he was sprawled forward. But Harry was reckless in his anger. "You are nothing but a common filthy… murderer… and a shame…a blot to the wizarding name."

Malfoy pressed Harry's face into the hard stone of the floor. "Tell me sacrifice where are the students Dumbledore so carelessly sheltered here?"  
"Escaped," Harry hissed, "Gone… vanished…"  
"Tell me how and the dark lord will make your passing easier."  
"Go and wallowing in your own…"

Thankfully Harry never got to finish his sentence. The dungeon doors opened again to reveal Professor Snape.

"Having fun are we?" Snape asked with an oily smile he turned deliberately to Harry. "I have my own ways of getting answers Malfoy the dark lord requests that you give me some time alone with him."

Malfoy looked annoyed by the prospect, but with a swish of his hand his lackeys followed him out of the dungeon. Snape smirked knowingly as they left and turned to Harry.

"Now for play time."

Harry looked up at his ex-professor with pure hatred and fury in his eyes.  
_"Traitor..." _

"Don't be such a dunderhead Harry," Snape replied silkily, "It could get you hurt one day."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The magnificent, wonderful, stupendous world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. But this plot is mine...**

**Chapter Eight Loyalties of Professor S. Snape  
**

Harry flipped himself to his knees and stood weakly to face Snape, hate written all over his face. Snape however turned away from Harry darkly and surveyed the corridor to see who was out there.

"Harry you have to let me help you," Snape said.  
_"Help me!"_ Harry cried, "Are you mad? Do you think I am stupid?"

Snape crossed his arms against his chest and looked down at Harry with a rather superior expression on his face._ How ironic!_ He was risking everything to help the boy whom he hated beyond petty hatred! 

"You're giving me a grand display of your stupidity now, Potter," Snape replied, his lip barely separating as he spoke in a deadly quiet voice.  
Harry snorted loudly with sarcastically retorted, "You probably let the Death Eaters in!"  
"I did not," Snape replied almost too calmly.  
"Yeah right," Harry snapped and took a step to sit against the wall next to the boy Ahawn. Godric frowned upon seeing Harry's pain return. "You only conned me into trusting you so that you could hand me to the Death Eaters on a silver platter."

Godric Gryffindor had moved slightly to sit next to Helga and Rowena unnoticed and were having a whispered conversation. Snape stopped and realising this shot a look of pure annoyance at the founders before replying, "Again your stupidity."  
"The only thing I was naïve about was trusting you," Harry ground his teeth together hard, "You're right, though, Snape, I should have run with the rest of the students when I had the chance instead of warning you. And then hopefully Lord Voldemort would catch you with your pants down so to speak…"

Snape turned a brilliant brick colour when he heard Harry's somewhat charming reply. He pursed his lips together hard forcing them into a straight line that could rival even Professor McGonagall. Harry didn't care he felt a surge of righteous fury at repeatedly being called stupid by Snape a man who he felt only anger towards.

"You are a _coward_ Snape," Harry announced to the chamber. Godric, Helga and Rowena glanced up from their conversation to see how their captor would react to this statement. Ahawn brought his hand elegantly to his mouth and forced himself to cough down a laugh.

"And you are an egotistical, over brave, arrogant brat," Snape replied. Harry's face didn't even flinch, he had expected this reply from his former potions master.  
"At least I won't betray people who are relying on me for survival. At least I can keep my nose clean and do the right thing… At least _I have not_ betrayed the wizarding world."

If at all possible, Snape became even paler at Harry's angry retort. He swotted back a strand of oily black hair and glared at Harry with fathomless black eyes. "I did not betray the wizarding world."

Harry stared at Snape in disgust. "No only hundreds of thousand will probably die if your master wins… _but of course their's nothing wrong with that!" _

"The dark lord." Snape paused and glanced over his shoulder as if Voldemort himself was standing there and then added in a tiny whisper, "Is not my master."  
Harry snorted in disbelief of what he was hearing.  
"I work for the order… surely even you can see that, Potter?"  
Harry lifted his chin proudly and surveyed Snape's Death Eater costume darkly. "I only see a traitor… a man who gave me up to the Death Eaters…"  
"Your sticking your nose into the order's business gave me no choice!" Snape cried, now in earnest to get Harry to believe him. "Voldemort would want to know why I didn't hand you over… then my ability to spy on the Death Eaters will be zero, because I would be dead!"  
"You could have run away… escape like everyone else…"

Snape rubbed his long thin fingers across his temples as if he had a sudden headache. He did not know how to make Harry believe him… or how to convince the others in the cell he could be trusted. That was when a brilliant idea hit him!

Turning very slowly Snape addressed Rowena Ravenclaw, "May I address to your famed intelligence madam…" Rowena nodded her head once gracefully and looked to her co-founders, who also nodded their permission for Snape to speak to them. "I know very well who you are… The quarter that makes you a whole is here… he desires that you should escape from your most uncomfortable and undignified situation."

"_A quarter that makes us a whole…_" Rowena repeated uselessly.   
"You mean Salazar!" Helga Hufflepuff cried, "Thank God, Godric, Salazar is here too!"

'_Hang on,'_ Harry thought weakly, _'Salazar… Godric… what's happening here!' _

Godric didn't look all that pleased and glanced worriedly in his son's direction. "'tis a miracle indeed madam," he replied dryly.  
Missing Godric's sarcasm about Salazar, Helga dabbed his eyes with her handkerchief.

Godric however was not so much a fool not to take a chance at freedom. He glanced at Harry who was staring defiantly back at him. "Harry," Godric said gently, "We need to take this opportunity…"  
Harry didn't reply only to stare darkly back at Gryffindor.  
"Harry you are weak," Gryffindor prompted kindly, "If they should…." He glanced up at Snape and shook his head sadly, "If they should torture you again, I do not know if your body had the strength enough to… _survive…_"

Gryffindor's last word drilled a hole in the pit of Harry's stomach. He felt himself forced down a painful cough and looked away from the pitying eyes of Ahawn.

"But you would stop them Papa!" Ahawn cried confidently thrusting his fist into the air.  
Gryffindor shook his head. "Under the current circumstance I would be _powerless…_"

A grin spread across Harry's lips – he had forgotten something very important. Digging into his clothes, Harry's fingers immediately found what he was looking for. Pulling out the long wand, Harry held it up, enjoying the look of surprise on Godric's and Snape's faces. "Not entirely…"

"My wand!" Godric cried stepping forward to take it into his hands almost lovingly. He stroked his hands up the length and felt the power warm his hands and heart.

"Very well, I will consent to go with you," Harry announced looking back at Snape, who looked relieved. "But if you intended to betray us, he is armed." Harry nodded in Godric's direction.

Snape nodded and opened the door. "Quickly I don't know how much more time we have."

Godric stretched his legs and then offered his hand to Harry. Harry glanced up the founder's arms into his large golden-brown eyes. "You're body is not recovered, _I will help._" There was no option of refusing help in the founder's voice, so Harry gripped Godric's wrist and was hurled gently to his feet.

Ahawn stood beside them, beaming with what Harry assumed to be relief. Godric turned gracefully and lead Harry out of the dungeon cell like he was a cripple. Although deeply annoyed by such treatment, Harry could not muster the strength or the courage to complain. However one part of Harry was thankful for the strong support of the older wizard.

"Where are we going, Potter?" Snape asked sarcastically from the front.  
"To the one eyed witch with the hump…" Harry called as loudly as he dared. Snape surveyed Harry intently the emotions in his dark eyes were unreadable but his lips formed the words, 'I knew it'.

Harry allowed himself to be lead down the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was so odd walking down the halls that once he felt at home, even during his midnight trips. Now they were dark and frightening. They never knew what awaited them around the next corner.

Harry felt himself drift into semi-consciousness and more than once, Godric stopped to pick Harry up onto his feet again. The tiredness and other side effects of the torture, which up to this time Harry had resolutely pushed away, started to catch up with him. "Poor lad," Harry heard his guide murmur sympathetically.

Harry barely heard the whisper of 'Dissendium' and the stone passage being opened up. He did feel himself sliding, with Godric's strong arms about his belly. All too soon they were walking again…

They reached the end of the tunnel and Harry was shaken awake. Blinking around Harry soon realised that only he knew how to get where they were going. He opened the trapped door and crawled through, then waited for the others to follow. As he had expected they were in the cellar of Honeydukes.

Quickly as they could they stole through the shop and out into the deserted streets of Hogsmede. It was quite eerie… it was so very much like a ghost town. Exactly like a ghost town.

Harry guided their way through the village and up to the caves where Sirius had hidden in his fourth year, hoping that he would see his friends and acquittances waiting for him alive and well.

They were in luck. Hermione came running from a cave as soon as she saw them approaching. Without warning she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck with a cry of… "You're okay… _you're okay_…"  
Harry smiled sheepishly at her as she broke the embrace and looked at him from arms length.  
"What have they done to you!" Hermione asked almost crying and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck once more (more gently this time). Unsure Harry patted her back gingerly. "I'll be okay, Hermione…"

"Hey Harry!" Harry looked to see Ron beaming from the cave of the mouth. Neville Longbottom was at his side along with Luna Lovegood. "You're alive…"  
"Brilliant synopsis, Ron," Harry called back.  
"Who are they…?"  
Harry looked back at the founders and shrugged with the reply of, "Fellow escapees…"  
"Ah…."

Godric at first intrigued by their welcome shook himself and stepped forward, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Hermione sniffed loudly and stepped back. "Come young sir, it's time to patch you up a bit."

Harry didn't have time to protest before Godric lead him up and into the cave. Helga Hufflepuff had stopped by Hermione and draped her arms around her shoulders. "Godric is a gentle healer… Harry will fine, love, don't you worry…"

Godric entered the cave with Harry and Ahawn closely following on his heels, with a few pointed stares by the youngsters around them. He walked briskly past them and found a space on the floor.

Whipping off his cloak Godric laid it on the floor and indicated Harry to lie on it. Harry glanced at Godric as if he were mad, behind him Ron was watching with a raised eyebrow. "Come young sir, lay on your back, arms straight against your side."

Harry did as he was instructed and looked up into the gold-brown eyes almost trustingly. Placing his thumb on Harry's forehead so lightly that they were barely touching, Godric felt the heat and Harry's pain.

"Don't worry, Harry," Godric said genially with a large grin, "When you wake up you'll feel much better… I promise…"

Godric then whispered an incantation and Harry's head lolled to one side as he became unconscious.

_"What have you done to him!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I have red hair but I am not JK Rowling... Harry and other characters belong to her (except Ahawn).

**Chapter Nine A Quarter to Make a Whole  
**

A small groan emitted from Harry's parched lips as he slowly opened one eye and then the other. Darkness was all around, he could barely see. "Harry…" A frightened voice squeaked.  
"Yeah…" Harry replied although it came out like an unintelligible moan.  
"You okay?"  
Harry nodded his head weakly and tried to sit up only to find he couldn't get his body to move. A whimper of panic escaped his lips before he could stop it.  
"It's okay…" someone patted his arm lightly, "Ahawn says that upon your first reawakening you'd be very weak."

Despite this argument Harry struggled against his weary body and with a great effort he was able to force himself to sit up and look about. He regretted his movement because as he did so he coughed and retched violently.

"Here drink this." Harry blinked his eyes to see Hermione holding out a cup. He took the cup and guzzled it down expecting to find water, only to taste a strange bitter liquid. He swallowed hard, but coughed again splattering the cave wall with the mixture.  
"Lord Gryffindor said it should help," Hermione said.  
Harry wiped his mouth and chin with his sleeve. _"Gryffindor."_  
Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Godric Gryffindor…"  
Harry gawked at her.  
"The founder…"  
Harry's jaw nearly hit the cave floor.  
"He wants to speak with you once you're up," Hermione said cheerily, "And he says I'm a _natural_ healer."

Harry smiled weakly at Hermione's smug expression. "You'd be brilliant no matter what you do."  
Hermione blushed and pointed at Godric's cloak on the floor. "You'd better lie down, Harry, Lord Gryffindor doesn't want you on your feet yet."  
"Come on, Moine…"  
Hermione pointed resolutely to the cloak but she was smiling, "Nap time, Harry…"

Harry rolled his eyes and lay back down on the cloak. Once more he felt as if he couldn't move, as if his arms were glued by his side. Despite feeling strange Harry closed his eyes and was immediately asleep.

Hermione sat by Harry's head and watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. He seemed so peaceful when he slumbered his face did not betray the feelings of anguish or uncertainty he surely felt deep inside.

Hermione brushed Harry's hair back and felt the stinging burning of his flesh. Harry's eyelids momentarily fluttered and she darted her hand away, but Harry merely murmured something dreamily and with a deep sigh he fell further into sleep. She reached out again and touched his lightening bolt scar with her index finger and ran her finger along its path.

Periodically Hermione looked out of the cave mouth. Once Godric Gryffindor had completed his spell over Harry and calmed a furious and frightened Ron, he had picked Harry up in his strong arms and brought him to a solitary cave for rest. Once Ron had gotten over his fear that Godric was somehow harming his best friend, he never left Godric's side becoming the founder's source of information and messenger.

Hermione was well aware that Godric and the other founders were organising wards around the caves to protect the students and the lucky few who had been able to escape Hogsmede. (Unfortunately Hogsmede had been attacked before the school and so by the time Hermione and Ron had gotten there with the students Hogsmede was already a ghost town.) She also knew that they were using what Ron had been able to tell them about the Order of the Phoenix in trying to contact them without gaining attention. Ron had rigorously assured the founders that Albus Dumbledore was well informed and he would be surprised if the old headmaster apparated into the caves.

With Ron moving about helping the founders and continually popping his head in the cave to make sure Harry was still breathing, for he had a pact with Godric Gryffindor. If Harry was unfortunate enough to be harmed or died, Gryffindor assured Ron that he could kill him if he wished… Hermione was often alone with Harry but was constantly visited by Ahawn Gryffindor, who was always willing to keep her company. Or more accurately, Godric was determined to keep his son out of the affairs of the future and Ahawn was too shy to socialise with the other students that he kept coming back to talk to Hermione.

As if on cue, Ahawn entered the cave and flopped down beside her. "How's he doing?"  
Hermione sighed and blinked away the tears that threatened to blind her. "Okay I suppose."  
Ahawn grinned and hugged his knees. "He's been awake?"  
Hermione nodded and sniffed loudly.  
"He got up didn't he," Ahawn said in a fake disappointed tone.  
Hermione smiled and giggled a bit although she felt incredibly unhappy.  
"Papa won't like that…"  
"Harry has always been stubborn."  
"Like me…" Ahawn announced proudly, jabbing himself with his thumb.

Harry groaned and shook his head.  
"Shhhh… you'll wake him," Hermione said softly in rebuke.  
Ahawn giggled and Harry chose that moment to sneeze violently. He blinked, choked then rolled onto his side listlessly.

"I'll go get my father," Ahawn offered with a lopsided smile, "He'd want to know he's up." And with a final wave he scrambled out of the cave's mouth.

Harry was only half aware of what was going on, when Godric Gryffindor followed by another stranger entered the cave. He watched the stranger's lip curl in disgust in Hermione's direction and was surprised to see Hermione jump and almost race out of the cave, leaving him at the mercy of Gryffindor and his friend.

"I've heard you got up despite being told not to," Gryffindor growled folding his arms about him.  
Harry groaned and nodded painfully in reply.  
"Well I guess you've learned the lesson there," Gryffindor added as he sunk to his knees to land beside Harry's head. Harry closed his eyes as if praying for salvation and then opened them again to see Gryffindor's face very close to his own.

Harry felt Gryffindor's thumb press against his forehead and saw rather than heard, Gryffindor mutter an incantation. A warmth spread through him and he felt his strength return… Gryffindor winced and pulled himself free and wordlessly helped Harry to sit upright.

The tall dark stranger narrowed light green eyes at Harry and immediately looked to the scar on his forehead.

Gryffindor still nearly grabbed each side of Harry's cheeks in the palm of his warrior hands. "What information did you give them?" Gryffindor demanded.  
Harry looked at him blankly.  
"When they tortured you boy, what did you say?"

Harry's lips quivered for a moment, Godric could slowly see his addled mind slowly connecting pieces so he waited for the reply.  
"I… I … don't think… I … recall…"  
Godric was not satisfied with this answer. "Harry, tell me what you said…"  
Harry shook slightly and tried to glance away, but Godric held him firm. _"Harry…"_

The second man dropped to his knees and pressed his thumb to Harry's forehead. Harry flinched and pulled away but the man looked a little bit pleased. "They aren't controlling his mind… However messed up he is, his mind is his own."  
Godric smiled thinly.

Harry fought against his own forgetfulness searching madly for the answers to the riddles. Finally he opened his mouth and stumbled over the words… "There were no questions…" he closed his eyes and forced himself to be calm… "Only torture… no questions… no words…"  
Godric and his friend exchanged quizzical glances.  
"Do you mean they tortured you for fun?" Godric's friend asked. "What a strange concept."

Godric grew pale and shook with suppressed anger. "What type of animals are these people, Salazar?"

"Salazar?" Harry's head lolled forward as he thought really hard… _"Salazar Slytherin?"_  
The two founders (yes the friend is Salazar Slytherin) exchanged another glance.  
"There was another…. Question… where is the fourth…_ where is the fourth?_"   
Harry's babble became incomprehensible as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"They know we are here…" Godric stated in complete shock.  
"Clearly…"  
"But how?"  
"_How_ indeed?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and there I don't own Harry Potter.  
**

**Chapter 10. The Scarlet Phoenix  
**

Godric walked along in brooding silence a pace behind that of his former best friend. The periodic glares of disgust Salazar aimed at Ahawn made Godric's blood boil. Ahawn, on the other hand, pretended not to notice Salazar. He had been practicing the talent of ignoring his father's friend for as long as he had known him. But Godric was not fooled by Ahawn's cool exterior. And he had only allowed Ahawn accompany him because he did not trust his son to stay out of trouble in the caves.

Hermione Granger walked as far left of Salazar Slytherin as possible, her friend the ever helpful Ron Weasley followed bleakly in her footsteps. Godric knew they were brooding of the possibility of not being able to find the order.

They walked on in complete silence. The tension was becoming almost unbearable.

"Father." Godric looked down to see Ahawn's larger than life grey eyes looking up at him. It had to be Ahawn to break the silence!  
"Hmm…"  
"Why would my mother leave me to die in the woods?"

A question so innocently stated but it was asked in the most unfortunate of circumstances. Godric stiffened and his jaw tightened as he saw Slytherin check his pace so that he could overhear Godric's reply. _The bastard would enjoy this!_

"Father you haven't answered my question," Ahawn drew himself closer so that all Godric could see was two very large puppy dog eyes.  
"It isn't the time to discuss this," Godric replied in a deep voice hoping to scare Ahawn off the subject.  
True to his character Ahawn persisted, "But if I never ask in difficult situations you'll never answer."

Godric stopped short, so did Slytherin (it was too great an opportunity for him to miss). _'The little runt is deliberately putting me on the spot,'_ Godric thought incredulously.

Ahawn stopped with him and was looking rather bemused and eager to hear his father's reply. "What would make a mother throw her baby away?" Ahawn continued.  
_'God, he's so innocent at times,'_ Godric thought. It almost broke Godric's heart to reply.

Godric had always been of the opinion that witch mothers were more attached and loving than a muggle mothers. Death amongst baby muggles was frequent, wizards did not have the same mortality rates as their medical experience and magic could cure many illness muggles often died of. Godric knew the philosophy of many muggles was have as many children as you can and one might outlive you. It was sad but true. Furthermore muggles were way too judgemental; poor Ahawn was a bastard and a wizard and that would not have boded well for him if he had grown to live with muggles.

"Ahawn, you know muggles don't accept the wizarding world."  
Ahawn pursed his lips slightly and waited knowing there was more yet to be said. "Why would a mother throw a baby away _even _if he is a wizard?"  
"Why would a father have a daughter burnt at a stake if she is _only_ accused of witchcraft?" Godric returned.  
"I sense there is something else you are not telling me," Ahawn accused, "I don't understand why you persist in lying to me."  
"I'm protecting you,"  
"But…"  
"ENOUGH!" Godric snarled, he had caught Salazar watching again and he wasn't going to tell Ahawn the whole story in front of his co-founder. "The subject is closed for now."

Godric regretted snapping at Ahawn but he knew it was the only way for him to make his son to be quiet. Ahawn hung his head and tried to attempt to straggle behind. Godric wrapped his arm around Ahawn's shoulder and bent down to whisper into his ear. "We'll speak in private later, I promise." Ahawn nodded glumly at this and Godric knew that he was sulking about being yelled at… Ahawn had never liked to see Godric mad, his course of action was always to sulk…

"LOOOOK!" Ron cried. Everybody's heads snapped up. In the distance in the sky was a motif of a large scarlet phoenix just above Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione and the students of Hogwarts gave a cheer. It must be the order! Hogwarts had been reclaimed.

Making their way hurriedly towards the doors of Hogwarts the students nearly scrambled over their feet in their haste to see what had happened at their precious school. Hermione was the leader.

With a small bark of triumph Godric followed from a distance and gave Ahawn a tight squeeze.

At the tops of the stairs was a wizard as elderly looking as Merlin himself. Godric looked at wonder at the flowing white beard and the gaudy robes. He watched as Hermione and Ron approached and started speaking in unison. The old wizard smiled and nodded in Godric's and Salazar's direction before descending the stairs to welcome them.

"I believe we have not met," the old wizard said, "I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of this school. I thankyou for looking after our students while the castle was in the hands of… Voldemort's followers."

All the students around them cringed at Voldemort's name. But Godric did not flinch.  
"I believe special thanks are required for your looking after of Mister Potter is in order." At this Albus Dumbledore offered his hand. Godric accepted without any qualm but Salazar hesitated and looked at the old headmaster as if he might catch the black plague.

"I'm Godric Gryffindor, my son Ahawn and my co-founder Salazar Slytherin."   
Albus Dumbledore didn't look the least bit surprised by Godric announcement he merely nodded and gestured behind him at a wizard and witch who stood behind him, who went quite unnoticed. "Professors Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape."

_"Pleasure…"_ Slytherin murmured sarcastically looking up at the phoenix in the sky.

Godric bent his head forward and entered the cave. He had come straight here hearing that Hogwarts was now liberated. When his eyes became adjusted to the dark he realised with a shock that Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen. Indeed the cave was empty apart from his cloak, which he snapped up off the floor and Salazar dirty great big snake, Zayit, who seemed to raise her diamond head in bemused before continuing with her nap.

Lacking any skills of parseltongue, Godric marched out from the cave mouth. "HARRY!"  
There was no answer. Swearing to himself Godric briskly jogged to the cave where he had left Rowena and Helga and was immediately meet with large inquisitive green eyes.

Harry curled himself into a tight ball and felt the warmth of the blanket seem into his body. It was early morning and a part of his mind was wondering how Professor McGonagall would take it if he was late for transfiguration. He didn't care in the slightest… he was warm and he was safe.

Time passed slowly but Harry surely made his way further into wakefulness. Starting a strange noise nearby, Harry sat bolt up right. Rubbing his green eyes furiously Harry was suddenly wide awake and was stunned to find himself quite alone in a cave.

Memories flooded uninvited into his mind. He remembered racing to Professor Snape's room and hammering at his door… he remembered the curses that seemed to burn his insides, he remembered his helplessness and his reluctance to accept Snape's help and he remembered the tall broad man, who Hermione had called Godric Gryffindor.

Feeling sick and agitated Harry, crawled to the entrance of the cave for he felt he didn't quite have the strength to stand on his two feet.

Just before Harry reached the cave mouth however there was a strange noise. Harry froze to listening. It sounded like… hissing? Inching ever closer to the mouth of the cave, Harry eventually came nose to tongue with the creature. A long red tongue flickered touching the tips of Harry's nose. Harry baulked and jumped backwards.

_"Thee doessss not like ssssnakessss?"_ The long green body sway majestically and Harry came eye to eye with large yellow eyes that shone like gold. Harry took another large step backwards. The snake that was before him was even larger than Voldemort's pet, Nagni.

Blinking furiously Harry made a step to pass the large green snake. The snake seemed to laugh lightly and moved its head in Harry path. _"Introductionssss…I am Zayit…"_  
It seemed like Harry had no choice. _"I am Harry," _he said stumbling over his words in parseltongue.  
The snake, Zayit waggled her large diamond shaped head and flicked out her long red tongue. _"You'll find your friendssss in that cave…"_ Giving Harry's shoulder a nudge so that he nearly fell over, Zayit uncurled herself and slithering slowly into the cave.

Harry finding his feet and feeling much better seeing the sunlight walked briskly towards the cave which the snake had indicated to him. He heard voices before he reached the entrance and paused.

"I do wish Godric would stop snapping at Salazar each time they look at each other," a woman's voice sighed.  
"Hmmm…it's too much for Godric to admit he was wrong," replied the other.

Harry chose that precise moment to sneeze. He heard the two women scramble to their feet and rush to the cave mouth with shouts of, "Who goes there!"

Harry jumped to feet away as he came face to face with the women he recognised from the dungeons. "I'm sorry…" he murmured, "I thought this was where everybody was…"

The woman in yellow who was nearest to him smiled and lead him into the cave. "How are you feeling dear?" she smiled and even in the dim light of the cave, Harry could see that her smile was genuine.  
"Fine, I guess."  
She sighed lightly and found a comfortable place for Harry to perch himself. "Where is everyone?"

The woman smiled again and poured Harry what looked like an herbal tea and tore of a hunk of bread. "This may be shock dear, but I'm Helga…."  
"Hufflepuff and your companion is Rowena Ravenclaw…" Harry said interrupted taking his tea and bread.   
Helga and Rowena both nodded their head and Harry bit furiously into the hunk of bread.  
"They've gone to find the Order of the Phoenix," Rowena Ravenclaw announced.

Harry stopped in mid slurp and lowered his tea cup. "I hope they do," he said despondently.  
"I'm sure things will look up soon." Helga placed a comforting arm around Harry's skinny shoulders.   
Harry looked at her with large green eyes in uttermost disbelief. "I don't know if there is much hope left."  
"Of course there is hope," Rowena said in gentle rebuke, "Have faith…hope keeps our courage strong, our friendships firm and our ability to fight for those we love sturdy."  
Harry smiled thinly and took a sip of tea with an audible sigh; he had supposed that Ron and Hermoine had gone with them. "I hope they're alive…"  
Neither of the women commented.  
A few moments passed before someone raced into the cave. Harry stood instinctively and was nearly bowled over by an anxious Godric Gryffindor.

"Why are you up?" Godric snapped angrily. "I thought you would have learnt your lesson last time."  
Harry looked at the founder of his house in trepidation. "I – I – I…" He glanced back at Helga and Rowena for a little help.  
"Have faith in your own capabilities dear Godric," Helga sighed with a slight laugh, "the boy is as fit as he could possibly be."  
Godric sniffed loudly and sneaked a look in Harry's direction. "He could be better…"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not JK, never will be but I'm a KJ… does that count for anything? I don't think so buddy Jim!

Chapter 11. Fortress of Shadows

"…we remember those who we have left behind. Those who have shifted from their immortal coil and reside now in immortal bodies. We honour our dead as we return them to the soil whence they came. Their presence in our hearts is renewed with the rising of the morning sun…"

Harry shifted his foot slightly on the ground, twisting his foot uncomfortably digging into the soft dirt. The small graveyard located near the school was mostly silent with the exception of Dumbledore's ever strong voice and Hermione's somewhat strangled sobs behind him. Without thinking he placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, which she took in her own cold pale fingers. He attempted to smile reassuring to her but failed and contented himself to look over the Hogwarts estate as Dumbledore's soft grandfatherly voice continued the eulogy for their fallen.

"… death and war have come to us on swift wings. Remember always choice." Dumbledore glanced up at this moment and looked straight into Harry's emerald eyes. "Chose now the path of right or the path of lest resistance… but remember your fallen classmates."

Harry swallowed heavily and played with the small budding rose in his hand. With a nod from the headmaster the students stepped forward and dropped their roses onto the gilded black coffins that had already been lowered into the earthy ground. Harry paused at the coffin before him and then very slowly the rose fell from his finger tips and descended as if in slow motion. It landed lightly barely covering the name of Cho Chang.

Harry felt his heart twist in a strange sort of agony. He had been 'going' out with Cho the pervious year and it had only ended in disaster. They had both said and done stupid things but now Harry would never have the chance to tell her that he was sorry. _'At least,'_ he thought somewhat sourly, _'she is with Cedric now.' _

Harry let his eyes travel to the coffin beside Cho's… Merietta, "The Sneak." It seemed so strange and surreal standing there when both of these Ravenclaw girls (and so many other students were… gone). Reality had not set yet in Harry's mind. But he found somewhere in the depths of his heart the ability to forgive Merietta for the wrong she committed to the DA last year.

With one last glance at the gut wrenching scene of the graveyard, Harry murmured, "Be at peace," all the while looking at Cho's coffin. Then very deliberately he turned on his heel and left the sad and sorry scene.

The first time Harry became aware of his footsteps taking him to the Great Hall, where much of the trouble had started was when he reached the familiar once welcoming oak doors. He stood a moment in the doorway then pushed it open and walked through the silent hall.

He was accustomed to the Hall being a noisy egertic place, full of students' chatter and laughter. Now it was a great hole, empty and devoid of any happy sounds. No longer would this hall grant Harry, or any other student at Hogwarts comfort.

Looking up Harry found the hole in the ceiling - a great gaping hole in the defence of the castle. He circled it slowly marking out the jagged edges and wondered at the feelings of horror the students would have felt when the dementors came pouring in. He shivered remembering the look of horror and panic on Luna Lovegood's usually neutral face.

When Godric Gryffindor escorted him back to the liberated Hogwarts castle, Harry had sensed the founder had tried to prevent him from seeing what was happening from inside. He had seen anyway. Those students who had not died were devoid of their souls. If Harry had any energy left he would have surely have wept from sheer pity… he could think of nothing worse for those students and their families.

For the first time in his life, Harry had been glad he did not shoulder an adult's responsibilities. While the students lay restless in their beds, the teachers and the order of the phoenix gathered the bodies of the fallen and prepared for the memorial service. Harry knew it had been a gruelling task. McGonagall had arrived shortly before Harry and she looked like she permanently wanted to cry. Harry had been shocked at first, then surprised as she brought him into a tight hug when she first saw him.

"Harry…" Soft footsteps echoed behind Harry. Turning on his heel Harry became aware of Remus Lupin. Harry smiled at the last remaining of his parents' friends through watering eyes, he was certain that his smile came out as a grimace despite his effort.  
"You okay?"  
Harry nodded and took a tentative step towards Lupin. Lupin on the other hand took three gigantic steps and swept Harry into a tight embrace.  
"I came as soon as Dumbledore informed me."  
Harry prised himself out of Remus Lupin's arms gently. "Knew you would."  
Lupin, responded with a rueful nod, "I'm glad your quick thinking saved some of the students."  
Harry glanced up at Remus confused.  
"Hermione and Ron told Godric, who told Dumbledore, who told McGonagall who told me…"  
"Ah…well…" Harry said gesturing around. "Not everybody was saved."  
Remus sighed heavily and squeezed Harry's shoulder reassuringly and started to lead Harry out of the Great Hall. "You did what you could. No one could have asked more of you Harry."

Harry let Lupin take him from the Great Hall without much of a fuss. The world around him had seemed to have stopped; nothing seemed to matter much anymore.  
"You look terrible Harry."  
Sneaking a peak at Lupin, Harry noticed how haggard he looked. "So do you…"  
"Full moon…" Lupin's lips barely opened as he uttered his reply.  
Harry mentally smacked himself on the forehead. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_  
"You should go and rest…"  
Lupin nodded wearily. "Order meeting…"

Harry watched in dismay as Lupin made his way silently through the halls towards wherever the meeting for the Order of the Phoenix was being held. Last year Harry would have been desperate to find out what the order was discussing; now however he couldn't be bothered.

Instead of going back to the students' quarters which were ideally near the witch with the one hump, Harry felt his feet wandering again. Ignoring the whispering and pointing of the portraits Harry didn't stop until he was confronted with a glowing message that Hermione read to him not so many hours ago…

_"You have called upon the mighty. You have upon ancient lore. You have called for a weapon… Behold the greatest weapon is the Weapon of Choice…"_

But unlike the last time he found himself here, Harry noticed a door. Stepping towards the door gingerly Harry stretched out his hand and touched the cold knob. The knob seemed to turn itself in Harry's hand and the door creaked opened slowly…

Harry felt as if Dudley had punched in particular hard in his stomach. Breathless and in shock he fell to his knees in a state of panic and turmoil. Tears that had been threatening to overwhelm him started to drip from his eyes uninvited and splashed down his cheeks and onto the soft carpet underneath his knees.

Gasping for air, Harry reached his hands to his mouth and gave a strange strangled cry. The tears started to drip more frequently as he rocked back and forth an odd choking noise came from his throat.

For even the Room of Requirement had not been a safe refuge for unfortunate students. Harry blinked once and looked around the room; scattered bodies dotted the floor… Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott… Zacharias Smith and few unnamed students obviously lead here by his loyal 'army'.

"Harry…"

Harry winced to be found weeping for the fallen. He clenched his jaw and straightened his head to glance up. As he did so Harry tried to fiercely wipe away his tell tale tears.

Godric Gryffindor sighed and fell onto his knees beside Harry with a genial smile. But his smile was soon replaced with a frown when he saw the room and its contents.

Very slowly Godric offered Harry his arm and pulled Harry to his feet. Harry swayed a little and glanced away embarrassed.  
"It is not wrong to grieve, Harry. Tears are not evil; weep and feel pain." Harry looked incredulously up at the founder so that Godric was forced to continue. "For when you stop feeling is when you stop being human…"  
Harry snorted in disdain. "I wish I could not feel…"  
_"Not feel?"_ Godric squeezed Harry's shoulder. "To not know pain, is not to know love and warmth… there cannot be one without the other."

Real quote of our forum and interview with JK Rowling about graveyards at Hogwarts… 

Cuarón : I give you an example: There's a scene where Malfoy wants to see Buckbeak being executed. It's where Hermione punches him. And there's a sundial. We thought we need something there. I said 'Let's put a graveyard there'.

She says: 'No, you can't have a graveyard there'. And I'm like, 'Why?' She says: 'Oh because the graveyard is near this other wing of the castle and it's going to play an important part in number six because such and such and such.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter – sorry guys  
**

**Chapter 12. Voldemort's Envoy**

Harry woke with a woeful headache. He drearily opened one eye, followed by the other. He was alone in the students' quarters.

Groaning softly as he lifted himself onto his elbows he glanced around the room. It was midmorning. With a soft moan he flopped back down into his blankets.

It only seemed like a second before someone started shaking him violently. "Mofawaf…" Harry mumbled into his pillow.

The shaking became more insistent. Harry turned over in the hope it would just go away.

For a brief moment in time the annoyance stopped and Harry was left in peace.

_SPLUSH!  
_

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, soaking wet. He glared threateningly at the intruder.

Ahawn could not help himself and clutched the sides of his ribs as Ron blushed deeply, guiltily holding a now empty bucket.

"Sorry, Harry, you're wanted," Ron mumbled as his ears became redder than his hair.  
"Hmf…" Harry crossed his arms and clamped his jaw tightly in reply.

"My father does not like to be kept waiting," Ahawn added almost playfully.  
Ron nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Why?" Harry said after a moment's pause.

"He doesn't approve of people lying in bed all day… and lateness is impolite." Ahawn could easily recite his father's lectures on punctuality and could imitate Godric at a drop of a hat.

"No," Harry grumbled as he scrambled out from underneath his blankets, "Why does he want _me_?"

"Wants to ask you some questions…" Ahawn shrugged his shoulders. "So does Lord Slytherin." Ahawn suppressed a shudder of revulsion; Lord Slytherin was a horrible man in his opinion, why was his father friends with him Ahawn did not know.

"What does Slytherin want?" Harry asked shrewdly his expression darkening.

"I dunno," Ron confessed, "Best not to trifle with that one you know."

Harry agreed with Ron, best not to tempt fate. He grabbed his cloak and pulled it around his shoulders and brushed his fingers through his hair. He had slept in his clothes as very little was left in the castle after Voldemort's attack and he wanted to be ready for anything.

"Where are they?" Harry asked heading towards the door.

"War Council Room," Ahawn supplied cheerfully.

Harry glanced back at Ron, who amended, "Teacher's staffroom."

"Right…"

Harry jogged from the new students' quarters and nearly all the way to the teachers' staffroom. He stopped before he reached the door however and looked both ways. A slight prickly sensation made its way up his spine. His skin crawled… something was wrong. He could feel it in the depths of his bones.

Harry's footsteps felt extraordinarily loud as he approached the door to the staffroom. Holding out a trembling hand to open the door Harry had an urge to turn back immediately. But before he could turn his feet to leave he heard a solemn, "Come in."

It wasn't Godric Gryffindor's voice he heard. It was Salazar Slytherin's. Harry felt his heart hammering in his chest. The man had barely glanced in his direction since he had turned up. What special interest had Slytherin in him?

Harry collected himself and forced away the look of fear that he knew must be written all over his face before pushing the door open.

"You asked for me?" Harry asked softly.

Salazar Slytherin turned slowly on his heel, his face as stern as granite. Godric Gryffindor was sitting at the table drumming his fingers rhythmically. Helga Hufflepuff was amusing herself by opening the coffee canisters and sniffing the contents with the upmost interest. And in the corner was….

_"Malfoy?"_ Harry asked incredulously before he could possible check himself.

"Potter," Draco Malfoy replied coolly his grey eyes sparkling maliciously, "I see that you are alive… pity…"

Harry felt his stomach clench and unclench at the sight of his nemesis. He looked to Salazar Slytherin who seemed indifferent to the squabble between the two boys. Godric Gryffindor looked mildly amused.

"Pity 'twas not you who lost your life," Harry spat viciously, "God knows you deserve it you upstart pureblooded…." Harry left off with a stream of profanities.

"Excuse _me_…." Godric said shocked by such ungentleman like language. Harry glared daggers at the founders. "You should not speak such filth in front of ladies…"

"Eh?" Helga said, lifting her nose from the coffee canister for a brief moment, "What's happening?"

Godric shook his head sadly and glared sternly at Harry who looked extremely unrepentant. Malfoy snarled silently at Harry from the corner of the room.

"Why don't you shove your wand up your…"

_"HARRY!"_ Godric growled aggressively. "Stop this childishness this instant."

Harry curled his lip at Draco Malfoy and remained surly silent. The silence was deafening.

"YUK!" Helga screeched from the bench. She started to wipe her tongue with her fingers furiously and danced on the spot. "YUK, YUK, _YUK_!" 

Godric and Salazar both stood. "Milady! What is the matter?" Godric asked truly perplexed, concern written all over his face.

Helga glanced up with wide doe like eyes and held up the coffee canister. "This stuff is _poisoned!_" she gasped dramatically before setting off in another series of 'yuks'.

Harry couldn't help it, he let out a chuckle. He went to the bench and filled a glass with water and handed it to Helga.

Helga gulped down the glasses greedily and wiped away the tears on her face with a grunt.

Godric still looking at his female co-founder in trepidation sat slowly at the table and motioned Malfoy and Harry forwards.

"The heir of Slytherin has sent us an envoy," Godric said gesturing at Malfoy. Harry refused to look at his old enemy.

"He wishes to parlay," Godric explained taking Harry inattention as confusion and not indifference.

"Let me guess…" Harry spat into Draco's face. "Voldemort wishes me to give myself up for the castle…"

Helga looked impressed. "My dear you must be a seer!" she exclaimed, her nose now in the artificial sweetener canister.

Harry sniffed and turned large emerald eyes to Draco. "What else does you friend demand?"

Draco looked truly confident as his grey eyes glittered over the frame of Salazar Slytherin. His cheeks were slightly pink from the excitement of being in the presence of the great founder…

"He wants you dead." Draco looked absolute triumphant. "By your own hand."

Harry shook his head and snorted back a hasty reply.

"And why would we allow this?" Rowena asked as she opened the door. She swept past Slytherin and sat opposite Gryffindor with elegant and precise movements. Even Draco paused to mark her movements.

"Your lives and Hogwarts will be spared," Draco said with a sweet looking smile.

Harry sighed and glanced at the wall. By his blood he could save Hogwarts but if he died then who would be able to stop the tyrant Voldemort from destroying the wizarding world?

"Lady," Harry said looking at Helga who had her finger in the artificial sweetener to test. Helga looked up innocently, like a child who been caught with their fingers in the cookie jar. "Not a good idea."

Helga looked to her finger to the canister. Then very quickly and deliberately she replaced the lid and swept it away from her.

"If you are afraid, Potter, I am sure we can come to a mutual agreement." Malfoy seemed excited by what he was offering.

"Do not presume me to be afraid, Malfoy," Harry scolded in return. "While I am alive I will fight your master… even if there is no hope to be found…"

Malfoy looked slightly disappointed that Harry would not even consider slicing his own wrists to save Hogwarts.

"I am not fooled Malfoy," Harry continued, fired up but the Slytherin's presence. "While I am alive there is hope…"

Gryffindor and Slytherin exchanged worried glances. They understood something was being said that they had not understood.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Voldemort cannot be beaten."

Harry only smiled thinly in return, "We'll see…we'll see…"

Malfoy sensing Harry knew something he did not, turned to Slytherin determined not to be phased by Harry's statement.

"He would also have Lord Salazar Slytherin to consider working with him, to complete the noblest work that was started nigh a thousand years ago…"

Salazar's dark eyes never left Malfoy's eager face. His fingers brushed through his short beard and tapped his chin thoughtfully. Then a small smile lit his face.

"I shall see your master about is request privately…." He said before rising elegantly and moving towards the door. "Take me to him."

Four pairs of shocked and horrified eyes watched as Salazar was lead to his great heir by a victorious Malfoy.

Harry wanted to throw up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, he is JK Rowlings. I would be flattered if you thought he did belong to me!  
**

**Chapter 13: Prowling Serpent  
**

Harry's eyes shot open in a flash. He had been jolted awake by someone shaking his shoulder insistently. He had tried to ignore them in the hope that they would go away, but whoever wanted him awake did not give up. Before his green eyes could make out the fuzzy shapes in the dark a hand clamped shut over his mouth.

Harry struggled as a pair of strong arms entwined themselves expertly about his body and stood him onto his feet almost effortlessly. "Stay calm," a voice whispered silkily into his ear. In reply Harry felt a growl creep into his throat and he lashed out at the shadowy man.

It was useless the grip tightened and Harry was soon immobile against a strong chest. "I mean you no harm," the voice coaxed softly but Harry was not convinced.

Harry stamped on the figure's toe but being barefooted and the stranger was wearing boots, his actions had very little effect.

The stranger chuckled and steered Harry towards the door. "Little Gryffindor, fighting me will not help."

With those words Harry knew who his kidnapper was. Salazar Slytherin. A chill ran up and down his spine and he felt bile rise into his throat. He swallowed hard and titled his head to look into hard emotionless eyes.

_'Oh God,'_ Harry thought, _'He has joined Lord Voldemort.'_ Instead of redoubling his efforts to squirm out of Salazar's grasp, Harry chomped as hard as he could into the soft flesh of the founder's palm.

Salazar Slytherin yelled and let Harry go. Harry was ready and madly dashed down the hallway like a threatened hare.

Salazar watched as Harry ran and laughed to himself and nursed his hand. Murmuring a quick spell he flicked his hand and the swelling and pain disappeared. He shook his head sadly… this was going to be a long night.

Earlier

"Enter." The cold voice had commanded. Draco Malfoy looked adoringly at Salazar Slytherin, apparently so confident that they had the greatest of the Hogwarts four on their side. Salazar kept his face devoid of any emotion, which had become second nature early in his childhood.

Two great oaken doors swung open on their accord. Salazar was not fooled. Lord Voldemort was out to impress him. And Salazar was never one for trifle matters in the use of magic.

Draco indicated for Salazar to enter the room first, so without any hint of hesitation Salazar stepped casually into the chamber.

As he did so torches at the rims of the chamber lit up into an eerily green colour. The soft carpet underneath his feet was a rich emerald green, trimmed in lavish silver threads. The room was large, airy and somewhat cold in nature. About one hundred metres away sat a dark cloaked figure on a throne.

Whipping his cloak about him regally, Salazar threw up his head and strode confidently towards the throne.

"Ah, Lord Slytherin," the high pitched voice on the man said coldly, "we have been expecting you."

Salazar nodded his head to the side once and refused to let a smile creep up onto his lips. He did not lower his eyes; instead he raised his chin surveyed his last descendant critically.

The wizard on the throne was tall, cloaked in a simple black robe and cloak, his skin was unnaturally pale and pinched around his bones. It was the eyes that struck Slytherin as odd. Red. Not warm, comforting red. But cold, burning hatred and distain lay beyond them. Lord Voldemort was not human.

"And I have been expecting you," Slytherin commented wryly, conjuring himself a chair from the edges of the room.

Very slowly and deliberately Salazar Slytherin sat. Voldemort twitched in annoyance but otherwise did not make any other movement to communicate he was displeased.

It was very clear, Voldemort thought himself as a King. But Slytherin was not going to pay homage to his descendant.

"I must ask you," Voldemort demanded huskily as if he truly was not used to his voice, "why you allowed the others to escape."

Slytherin smiled thinly. He had been expecting this. "It did not…" Slytherin lazily threw a hand up carelessly as he had seen his father do numerous amounts of time. "Suit my purpose…"

"Purposssee…?" the word was hissed. A large green snake Slytherin had failed to notice was curled up in the corner. She lifted up her large diamond head regally and flicked her tongue at the founder. Clearly she did not approve of Slytherin.

"Gryffindor is _mine_…" Slytherin growled. "His quarrel is with me – not you."  
Voldemort's lips moved strangely into a position Slytherin thought might be a smile.  
"The boy is mine…"

"Ahawn Gryffindor?" Slytherin inquired innocently. Although he already knew the answer.

Voldemort's lips twitched irritably, "The boy who escaped with the other founders. His blood belongs to me…"  
"He owes you a blood debt?" Slytherin inquired casually, looking to his fingernails as if the matter did not interest him in the slightest.  
Voldemort didn't answer.

Slytherin looked up from his finger nails as if he truly couldn't care less and replied, "If you don't tell me what you need and why… how am I suppose to know. I'm not going to read your mind now, am I?"

Voldemort licked his cracked white lips with a yellow looking tongue. "Prophecy has spoken his doom. He is my equal." Voldemort laughed mirthlessly. "My opposite… a thorn in my side; too many times he has escaped my clutches."

"Sounds like a Gryffindor to me." Slytherin interrupted with a small hint of a grimace on his face.  
"The boy must die at my hands…" Voldemort snarled.  
"Surely he is no match for you," Slytherin suggested. Voldemort's slits narrowed.  
"He is only a half baked novice after all."

Harry raced down the corridor and into the gardens. _'Oh god,'_ he thought frantically, _'Slytherin has joined with Voldemort.'  
_

He rounded a corner too quickly and tripped over his feet clumsily. For a brief heart beat he was sprawled on his all fours, his nose an inch way from the cold hard stone of the garden path.

Harry's heart nigh stopped however when a pair of leather boots stepped in front of his lowered eyes.

Swearing Harry scrambled backwards and at the same time trying to find his wand in his cloak. Slytherin was faster. "Impedimenta."

Harry could not move a muscle or even bat an eyelash. Slytherin casually swaggered up to him chuckling humourlessly to himself the whole time. Slytherin crouched down to Harry's eyelevel and their eyes locked.

"I did tell you I meant you no harm."

Harry fought with himself to make his lips move but found he could not.

Slytherin stood regally and curled his finger as if beckoning to Harry. Without willing it Harry became upright. Slytherin's fingers caught Harry's shoulders and tighten claw like around him.

"If you value your life you will do as I say," Slytherin demanded pushing Harry in front of him.

With Slytherin force marching him down the garden path, Harry searched this way and that for a way to escape from the founder. But at the same time he knew the founder was holding him much too tightly for that!

"You got him."

Harry started as a few shadowy figures came across their path. He stiffened in fright. Death Eaters!

"What are you doing here?" Slytherin demanded angrily, obviously he had not anticipated this type of intrusion.

"We're here to escort the prisoner to Voldemort." Lucious Malfoy stepped from the main group and circled around Harry and Slytherin like a wolf circles his prey. Suddenly Malfoy stepped forward and viciously backhanded Harry twice.

"Half breed," Malfoy hissed spitefully.  
"Inbreed," Harry murmured as his hands shot up to his burning cheeks.

Slytherin held up his hand to stop the Death Eaters, his face expressionless. "I will escort the boy."

"Voldemort's orders," a Death Eater snuffled through his bone white mask.

"Voldemort does not order me," Slytherin said drawing himself to his full height and took a step further down the path. "I have my own business with the child first."

Harry thought he was going to cry. So Slytherin and Voldemort were going to fight over who was going to killing him?

Malfoy stepped in Slytherin's way once more. "That arrangement is not satisfactory."

Harry felt Slytherin stiffen behind him and his hand snaking inside his robes looking for something. "Very well." Slytherin drew out a long dagger and held it up. Harry reflexively yelped as he saw the incredibly sharp blade and wondered what if felt like to have one's throat slit.

Malfoy watched Harry's fear in awe then his eyes travelled back to Slytherin who was bring the dagger down onto his own palm. The blade sunk into the founder's flesh.

Quickly grabbing Harry's scrawny shoulder Salazar Slytherin spun him so that they were face to face. As Harry flinched away, Salazar forced his hand onto the boy forehead and held him fast as he spoke ancient words that had been past down to him by his father.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy demanded alarmed by this strange turn of events. Slytherin released Harry. "My blood now protects the boy…another ward your master will have to hurdle over."

Harry froze. _Did he just hear that correctly?_

Shouts of outrage sprung amongst the Death Eaters and Harry was shunted sideways into the garden. With one little minute gesture the Death Eaters were consumed in a hungry blaze. It was another spell that had been handed down to Salazar from his father.

Salazar watched impassively as the Death Eaters screamed and ran down the path as they were slowly eaten by the fire.

Harry sat up in the rose bush he had squished and stared after the Death Eaters in horror. They looked like running sparklers. Gulping he looked to Salazar Slytherin who had been studying him steadily.

"I told you I meant no harm."  
Harry swallowed with difficulty. "Why?"  
Slytherin smiled slowly. "It did not suit my purpose."

Harry shuddered and wiped his fringe out of his eyes, getting Salazar's blood over his fingers as he did so. He looked at it is a sort of awestruck terror. "There's more to it than that… I mean nothing to you…"

Slytherin sniffed indifferently and snapped, "Get out of the rose bush boy!"  
Harry jumped up to obey but continued to stare at Slytherin expectantly.

"You have ambitions boy?" Slytherin finally asked slowly. Harry nodded. 

"My ambition." Slytherin turned on his heels and looked up to the shadowy bulk of Hogwarts Castle. "Has stood the test of time…"

"You didn't want Vodlemort to destroy it," Harry finished. Slytherin looked sharply at Harry then nodded.

"Salazar what are you doing?" A voiced shrieked in the distance…

Three more figures emerged from the darkness. The three founders stared at Harry's bloody forehead.

Godric grabbed Harry possessively and swung him behind his back as if to protect him from an onslaught. "What the hell have you done!" Godric roared. "He was my student."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not JK but KJ… will that do?  
**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Grace of Slytherin  
**

Harry thought Godric Gryffindor was going to explode. His cheeks flushed red to pale and red again. His fists clenched tightly at his side and his eyes bore mercilessly at Salazar Slytherin who looked in comparison calm.

Helga rested her long nailed hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry shuddered lightly and glanced up at the hollowed walls of his home. His world came crashing down that night when Snape had ultimately betrayed him. The quarrelling of the founders seemed to have little impact on him at the moment. How long could he possibly hold out against Voldemort? What real chance did he have? What hope?

"He was my student," Gryffindor roared.

Slytherin sniffed lightly and picked at his fingernails. "Still is."

This quiet acknowledgement so carelessly spoken managed to irritate Gryffindor. "Look what you have done?"

Godric grasped the front of Harry's robes and shunted him forward. "LOOK!" Gryffindor poked Harry's forehead none too gently, "It's _your_ blood that covers him."  
"I'm not blind," Slytherin commented his eyes narrowing, "Nor _am I_ stupid."

Salazar Slytherin flourished out a handkerchief, emerald green with silver snakes out to Harry. Godric watched in silence clearly still displeased by the turn of events. Harry took the handkerchief; he was embarrassed that he could not shift his eyes away from Salazar's face.

"Well," Salazar snapped tartly, "Are you not going to clean your face or shall you remain a frightful mess?"

In reply Harry used the handkerchief to remove Salazar's blood. It seemed to be wrong to use it as if was a dirty rag. But Harry did not have time to contemplate over this fact, for Salazar held out his hand.

Harry returned the soiled handkerchief and Salazar took it abruptly and wrapped it around his hand quickly. "Be glad the grace of Slytherin, boy," Slytherin said lightly his dark eyes seemed to penetrate Harry's mind like the blade of a knife. "You have powerful enemies."

Harry nodded dumbly and looked to Salazar's cut hand, still bewildered by the sudden change of events. Salazar followed Harry's gaze and an odd grin spread over his face before he looked to Godric Gryffindor as if challenging him. Then the Slytherin founder turned on heel and strode away down the path murmuring strange words under his breath.

Harry heard Godric Gryffindor growl deeply in his throat and then swear. "SALAZAR!" But Salazar's stride didn't even check; he kept to the same pace.

"SALAZAR!" Godric pushed past the women founders. "Take Harry back to the students!" he demanded more harshly than he meant. He then followed Slytherin.

Harry, Rowena and Helga watched Godric helplessly as both he and Salazar disappeared down the dark path. Harry bit his lip as he caught the movement of the female founders exchanging looks. Obviously, they knew what was going on.

"Come Harry," Rowena spoke softly for the first time that evening. Harry wearily nodded his head. Asking questions he knew would not get him anywhere. He guessed understanding would come sooner or later. Knowing him though, it would be later... much later.

Harry walked in between the two ladies, but he said nothing; he was wrapped up into his thoughts. It had indeed been an interesting evening. First he thought Salazar Slytherin meant to murder him, and then the founder surprised him by actually protecting him. But at what cost?

Harry wished he knew what happened between Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort. He knew that it was useless to hope.

Salazar Slytherin only protected him to keep Hogwarts safe… confusing. Didn't Salazar Slytherin give up on Hogwarts? Why put one's life in jeopardy to save a broken dream? How long did Slytherin think he had to live? How long could the wizarding world defy Lord Voldemort? 

Harry let out a shuddering sigh as they entered the cool deserted halls of the school. Their footsteps rang on the cold stone heralding their passage.

Harry passed a mirror and chanced a glance into to smooth silvery surface…

Immediately he felt a pain behind his eyes and temples. A blinding light consumed him from the inside out. Shaking his head with a yelp Harry cleared his vision and saw in the mirror, a boy a few years older than him staring into his eyes. Where was _his_ reflection?

The boys lips curled into a half smile; Harry saw sparkling hazel eyes beneath curls and curls of chestnut brown hair. His was stained with mud; his hands likewise where work worn. His pug like nose seemed to have been broken sometimes. His over his brown shirt was a red tattered cloak, pinned by two entwining serpents. A bow was slung over his shoulder; a quiver of arrows accompanied them. It was with jolted shock as he realised the boy was holding a battle standard. Red. As red as blood. With two entwining green snakes.

"Who are you?" Harry had not noticed that he had stopped or that he had spoken aloud.

"What m' dear?" Helga asked pleasantly as she turned to look.

Harry glanced at her and then at the mirror. There was nothing only his confused reflection. He was just hallucinating. "Nothing…"

Rowena smiled gently and Harry stepped away from the mirror. Hazel eyes watched as they made their way down the hall.

Harry did not sleep at all for the rest of the night. He sat huddled on his bed sheets, his knees drawn up to his chest waiting for Hermione or Ron to awaken. Or someone he knew he could speak to.

It seemed like an eternity before the golden crept from the horizon. Harry remained stock still and watched his classmates snoring. Absently he wondered how many more nights he had on his Earth and wondered what it was like to be dead.

With a frustrated sigh, Harry realised his Gryffindor classmates weren't going to get up soon. He stood and made his way to Albus Dumbledore's office.

He didn't mark much of his journey only that he had to see Dumbledore about what happened last night. Somehow he knew Dumbledore would be there to greet him.

"Chocolate truffles…."

The phoenix staircase began to move. Harry jumped on and waited until it reached the top before stepping off and rapping on the door.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore's voice called.

Harry opened the door sheepishly and poked his head through. Dumbledore was sitting slumped in his chair behind his desk, Fawkes was by his side. If at all possible he looked even older than when Harry last seen him.

Harry took a seat under the penetrating gaze of Dumbledore. "I'm worried," Harry said in a way of explanation.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes stopping at Harry forehead.

Harry froze then inquired, "Did any of the founders tell you what happened last night."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. But are you alright?"

Harry nodded in affirmation although he wasn't too sure of himself. He looked to Fawkes; the phoenix was looking at him balefully. Even still Harry felt a stirring of hope.

"Tell me…"

It was like a spell had been cast. Harry who was feeling rather reluctant found himself telling the headmaster everything that happened. Dumbledore nodded every now and then but otherwise did not interrupt Harry's story.

"….and Gryffindor was very angry…"

"Is that all, Harry?"

Harry nodded; he deliberately forgot to mention his hallucination in the mirror the night pervious. He didn't need Dumbledore thinking he was mad as well as jittery.

"I have this terrible feeling professor. Like I am standing on the edge of the abyss and I am about to fall…" Harry confessed looking at his fingers.

Dumbledore gazed at Harry for a long while before making his reply, "I don't think Slytherin will let you fall."

"What does Slytherin have to do with it?" Harry demanded a little too sharply.

"Everything," Dumbledore replied, "He has graced you with protection of his blood."

Harry looked blank. "What does this truly mean for me, professor?"

"You and he are like one being. Your weaknesses are his weakness his strength is your strength and visa versa."

Harry shook his head, none of this made any sense. "How will that affect the prophecy?"

"Never fear the prophecy remains unaffected by Slytherin's actions."

Harry snorted. He wished the damn prophecy had never existed at all. His parents would be alive, he would be happy and… what of Voldemort?

"Could it possibly have changed fate?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Fate, eh?" Dumbledore looked amused. "Concern yourself with following your heart it is a better road map than fate."

Harry grinned wryly. Typical Dumbledore to talk in confusing riddles!

"I wonder if Slytherin knew of the prophecy would he have acted," Dumbledore hummed to himself.

"Probably he would have done anything to annoy those Death Eaters," Harry muttered.

Dumbledore's lips twitched. "But to bind himself to you seems a little, drastic, dear Harry… and a Gryffindor too…something is happening that I cannot explain. Why was Gryffindor so angry? That, I cannot answer."

Harry stood and stretched. "The end is coming. I can feel it."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Very good reasons behind the title. Warning: May produce, sniggering, giggling, laughter… or hysterics (depends on what you're humour is like)**

**Chapter Fifteen Bounded Fates and Flushing Toilets  
**

Harry shuffled along the corridors, dragging his feet behind him because he did not want to have to face the other students. His footsteps sounded eerie, as if the ancient school was devoid of all life.

Ordinarily the school would be full of gossiping students without a care in the world; talking about teachers, detentions the opposite sex and the weather.

Harry was certain Hogwarts would never be the same. In the blink of an eye everything had changed. The halls that he once called home were now cold and uninviting. He couldn't wait to leave. Memories that he once held dear haunted him everywhere he went.

It was raised voices that disturbed Harry's daydream and yanked him into reality. He stopped like a concerned rabbit and listened. With a certain amount of dread and curiosity, Harry recognised the voices.

Curiosity won over however and Harry took a few quick steps towards the conversation.

"You had no right to place the spell on Harry," growled a voice Harry knew to be Godric Gryffindor.

"He wasn't complaining," Salazar returned.

Establishing the fact that he was being talked about Harry had no qualms in listening in on the conversation. He took another few steps and stopped by an open door. Peering in he saw the two founders, quite alone, sitting on a pair of desks facing each other.

"He is a boy… Salazar… a boy." Godric stood and cupped his hands behind his back and started to pace.

"He is almost a man," Salazar Slytherin returned, watching his once close friend pacing.

Gryffindor winced and stroked his beard and glared at Salazar threatening. "But you had given him no choice." Slytherin returned his friends cold look, so Gryffindor was prompted into continuing, "He does not know the impact of what you have done."

"Do you think for one moment that…that…that…" Slytherin gestured uselessly about the room, "_boy_ has any chance of fighting Voldemort without my support?"

"That is not the point, Salazar!" Gryffindor stomped his foot angrily, "You took advantage of his ignorance."

Slytherin cleaned his nails in response.  
"Salazar I won't be ignored!" Gryffindor growled. He grabbed the collar of his friends' cloak.

Salazar calmly brushed Godric's hands away lightly, with a long exaggerated blink of his eyelashes. "If you don't mind, Godric."

Godric let Salazar go and stepped a few paces away and wrung his hands with a cry of outrage.

"Salazar, the boy is bonded to you via your blood."

Salazar blinked slowly.

"Can't you comprehend what you've done for pity's sake?"

"I've given him a fighting chance, Godric." Slytherin stood and smoothed his robes. "That is more than he had before."

Before Harry realised Slytherin was coming towards the door straight at him, their eyes locked. Harry fought gallantly to keep the surprise and guilt of his face. Salazar however frowned deeply then with a scowl he looked over his shoulder at Godric. "Here's your chance to remedy his ignorance." And with one last appraising look Salazar swept out from the chamber.

Harry watched Salazar Slytherin leave, feeling confused and dazed. The founder however didn't glance back at him. Harry narrowed his eyes he dearly wished he could understand what was happening around him.

"Come in, Harry." Harry opened the door a crack and squeezed through the opening. Godric looked tired and worn as he glimpsed up at the younger wizard. Harry could instantly see that there was a lot on Godric's mind.

"Sir you don't have to explain if you don't want to," Harry blurted quickly, immediately wishing he had not spoken as the words escaped his mouth. Godric stared at Harry for a long moment and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"No," Godric said almost sadly, "You need to understand. Come. Sit."

Harry perched on the chair Godric indicated to and waited for the founder to start to speak.

"Harry…" Godric's voice sounded oddly like gravel. "The spell Salazar cast over you was a binding spell."

Harry nodded; he already knew this but did not wish to interrupt the founder as he spoke.

"Spells by blood bindings are powerful."

Harry nodded again; feeling both insecure and dumb but he didn't have words to say anything meaningful.

"Tell me Harry, did he cut you?"

Harry shook his head and because it sounded insufficient mumbled, "No."

Godric smiled gently to no one in particular then sighed heavily, "Well that is a relief."

"Why?"

"Because it means…" Godric paused and looked at Harry, "Because it means that you are only bound one way not two ways…"

Harry blinked slowly. "What does that mean?"

Godric drummed his fingers across the wooden desk. "It means that only his blood protects you… He is bound to you… but you are not bound to him…_DAMN IT!"_

Godric kicked the nearest wooden desk over and it keeled over with a mighty crash and thump. He yelped in pain and grabbed his toe and swore a vicious oath that Harry had never heard before. "Hell's fire and tin kettles!"

"Erm…" Harry stood and stared incredulously at Godric Gryffindor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, peachy," Godric murmured in reply, remembering himself asking the same question and Harry's strange outlandishly retort.

"He's a crafty one, Slytherin," Godric continued still rubbing his bruised toe. "He made me believe the whole time that it was a two way sharing …. The bastard!"

Harry continued to stare but was not sure if it was okay for him to leave. Godric waved at the door and Harry taking this as a dismissal turned to leave.

Wanting to be alone, instead of with humans Harry headed towards the bathrooms. It was a strange place but he figured no one would look for him there.

He pushed the swinging door open viciously and stepped through before the door could slam shut on his back. Feeling odd and stupid for hiding in a toilet and very depressed with everything that had happened to him, Harry went and leaned over a sink with a heavy sigh.

"My dear, that is a heavy sigh," a sweet voice commented.

Harry spun mortified and came face to face with Helga Hufflepuff. He was sure he was in the Male toilets! He cast his eyes carefully about the small room with a jolt realised he was in the correct toilets meaning Helga was in the wrong ones!

"Lady Hufflepuff this is a male toilet," Harry squeaked pointing to the sign on the half open door.

"My dear, I'm not literate."

Harry could only stare, his eyes almost falling out of their sockets.

"It means I can't read," Hufflepuff explained carefully.

"Er…there's a little man on the sign… the ladies have a skirt…"

"Not if they're Scottish toilets," Helga added innocently.

It took all of Harry's will power not to double over into hysterical laughter. Instead he nodded his head as if Helga's comments were perfectly reasonable.

Encouraged by Harry's apparent understanding, Helga dashed forward and grabbed Harry's hand. "And look at this!" she cried as she bundled a bewildered Harry Potter into a toilet cubical. Very slowly as if what she was about to do was an Oscar winning moment, she placed her long white finger on the shiny button on top of the toilet and pressed.

She clapped her hands as she watched the cyclone of water go around and around and around. She glanced over to Harry a thrilled expression written all over her face.

"Isn't that amazing?" she gasped clapping her hands in delight. Too shocked to answer Harry nodded his head dumbly and Helga pressed the button again and split Harry's eardrums with a squeal of delight.

"Oh I must show Rowena. She'll love this!"

"Yeah sure…" Harry ducked under Helga's armpit and escaped from the overexcited Hufflepuff and happened to glance at himself in the mirror.

Harry clapped his hands over his eyes. But when he looked back it was the same… his reflection had been replaced by the boy he was hallucinating about last time. Staring. Just staring through lifeless hazel eyes…

"Helga…" Rowena Raven popped her head in through the door.

Harry hardly recognised the other founder. He stared intently into the mirror and murmured, "I'm mental… mental…" he closed his eyes but when he opened them the boy as still there. "I'm going mad."

Amused, Rowena stepped into the bathroom. "No you're not," she said gently, "The reflection you see is Salazar… it's apart of the blood bonding."

Harry looked to Rowena then to the reflection. "It doesn't look like Salazar…"

"That was before he had to change his features," Rowena explained loftily now eying Helga jumping up and down in the cubicle. "He's a wanted wizard, you know."

"Helga, exactly what are you doing?" Rowena asked trying her best to sound harsh. "This is a male toilet…"

Helga looked up from the flushing toilet. "Harry told me that… I tried telling him I couldn't read…" she shook her head but then her eyes lit up playfully.

"Rowena you have to see this!"

Hell's fire and tin kettles - is a family cursing oath from great-great gran pappy or something like that!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Harry does not belong to myself but to the wonderful author we all know and love JK Rowling**

**Chapter Sixteen: Dawn of Heroes**

Harry could not sleep. He sat by the window, peering out through the frosty glass and drummed his fingers along the wooden eave.

He had been awaken by a nightmare – he had been back to the cemetery with Cedric last night. Although the occurrences of these night dreams were not rare, Harry was still shaken to the point where he would not drift back into slumber.

Harry was impatient for the sun to rise and to start the day, even if it meant closer to his own demise. There was nothing to do but sit like a sitting duck and wait for something to happen.

Dumbledore was sure they had not seen the last of Voldemort, and Harry was certain that he would be knocking on their doorstep soon. Voldemort's attempt to recruit Salazar Slytherin only convinced everyone that Voldemort was still interested in the fall of Hogwarts.

Salazar had not spoken to Harry since the night where he had protected him from the Death Eaters and therefore, sealed his alliance with the white wizards of Hogwarts castle.

Harry was not sure if Salazar's 'grace' was such a good thing. He was aware that Salazar was only using him as a means to an end. That his life was not something Salazar wanted to save...just a tool. This gave Harry the odd unease that Salazar could fight on either side, depending on how he could serve his purpose.

Outside, the sun was rising against a blood red dawn…

Harry was not sure if he had accidentally slipped into sleep. He opened his eyes groggily, wondering what had shattered his reverie.

A few moments past and then Harry was thrown to the floor. The whole foundation of Hogwarts castle was rocking back and forth. It had been coming in small tremors as if the school was groaning under pressure but now the rooms were definitely moving.

Harry scrambled to his feet as the students about him started to wake. He raced back to the window and nearly cried out in dismay with what he saw.

God knew he didn't want to be right.

But the end was coming...

Over near the Forbidden Forest were lines upon lines of Death Eaters, in long black cloaks. Their cowls were pulled over their faces so all Harry could see of their faces were small patches of bone white of their masks. Harry had no idea there were so many dark wizards in Britain. 

One hundred paces away from the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the Death Eaters stopped.

Harry shook his head. Everything seemed to be happening slowly. It was so enthral, that he didn't believe what he was seeing.

The end was coming...

The Death Eaters in the middle parted in a militarily like fashion and Harry nearly dropped to his knees. Voldemort past through his minions, ignoring them his crimson eyes were trained on the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He stood a good ten paces from his followers, his black cloak billowing in the wind so that Harry could see the green material underneath.

The end was coming...

Voldemort lifted his head slightly moving his critical gaze from the walls of the school to four figures that had come out to meet him.

Salazar Slytherin was the first who came into view, his emerald green cloak flowing smoothly despite the wind. His wand, Harry could see was by his side, loose. But Harry was not fooled; he knew that the founder was ready for an attack.

Slytherin must have said something because Voldemort lifted his head up and laughed. Harry ground his teeth as the laughter drilled through his ear drums and beat against his consciousness. It was the same he remembered through the dementors...

"NO!" 

Harry raced towards the door of the chamber and yanked.

...and yanked...

...and yanked...

"Damn it's locked!" he cried.

"Harry?" a sleepy Ron murmured.

Harry ignored his friend and yanked more viciously at the door knob.

"Stop, stop, stop," Hermione said, from her corner. "You'll never get it open that way."

Harry glanced back at her. All he could feel a sense of urgency in the pit of his stomach; he knew something bad was about to happen.

The end was coming...

Hermione's words slowly sunk into Harry's mind. He pulled out his wand. "Alohomora!"

"Harry..." Ron whined, but Harry was already halfway down the stairs…

Harry ran down the flight of stairs, barely pausing for breath at the end. He could feel his heart beating painfully under his ribs.

He kept running until he reached the outer circle of the founders.

Voldemort looked up and Harry wasn't sure if it was smug certainty or surprise that registered in his red eyes. He fumbled into his pockets keeping his eyes trained off Voldemort and searched for his wand. He saw Salazar sigh heavily and shake his head while Voldemort and his lackeys sneered at him.

"Harry–get–back–into–the–castle..." Godric said, between gritted teeth.

Harry raised his chin proudly and stepped forward so that he placed himself in between Voldemort and Slytherin. "It ends here," Harry told his enemy.

Voldemort laughed and Slytherin grabbed Harry's sleeve and threw him to the side.

Harry fell clear and rolled. He stumbled back onto his feet and found himself looking up into Helga's eyes. She looked extremely cross.

"The castle," she hissed. Harry looked over his shoulder over at Voldemort who was rasing a wand slowly.

"Nooo!" Harry wasn't sure if he cried out or not. He jumped across Helga and pulled her down as a green curse blinded them and landed were he and Helga were standing only moments ago.

This action spurred the founders into action. It was suicidal Harry realized. There were five of them and seemingly ten thousands Death Eaters. And he knew he would be the target.

What had the founders been thinking? What had _he_ been thinking?

Harry raised his wand and searched for Voldemort–if he was to act he would have to act quickly.

"Crucio…" 

Harry dropped to his knees with a scream, but his knuckles constricted around the end of his wand. Blood rushed through his ears and all he saw was Draco Malfoy's face inches above his own.

Harry wasn't sure what spurred him to act. Instead of cursing his school enemy he drew his fist back and punched with all his might; anger and frustration. There was an all mighty crack as fist connected with nose. Draco snorted out blood and reeled backwards. Harry kicked him and stood…

The founders stood in tight circle around him their backs to him. Harry could hear the laughing and taunting of the Death Eaters…

The end was coming...

The founders began to chant in a language Harry could not identify. A soft purple–pink haze lifted from the ground and surrounded them. 

"How long can we hold it?" Slytherin asked Rowena through clenched teeth.

Rowena shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you are not sure?" Godric demanded a little too harshly.

"Well I've never used this shield against real dark wizards intent on killing us..." Rowena snapped.

"That's comforting," Salazar commented and looked accusingly back at Harry. "What are we going to do with _him?"_

Helga looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "There's nothing we can do now..."

The purple – pink mist shrunk and slowly waned. "Get ready…" And then their protective shield flickered and died…

The end was coming...

A/N: **The end is coming...** You're all going to punch me if I say that again aren't you! One chapter to go...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I'm KJ not JK – there is a difference. Only a slight one mind you!  
**

**Chapter Seventeen: Bittersweet Sorrow  
**

Harry closed his eyes, squeezing them shut sure that his short life full of sorrow and pain was about to be obliterated from this earth.

"Impedimenta…" 

"Expelliarmus…" 

"Obilivate…" 

Harry's green eyes snapped opened as spells swirled about, yelled by voices from on high. Or rather from voices that sounded like they came from the heavens.

Confused and dazed, Harry looked up and with a jolt in his stomach realized there were wizards and witches in the sky cursing and hexing the Death Eaters. And there were more than just a few.

He saw Tonks and Lupin, Snape and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley and several other witches and wizards he didn't know. Without realizing, it he let out a whoop of joy.

The tight circle of founders loosened, and Gryffindor grabbed Harry's sleeve stirring him forcibly towards the castle. "Get in," he growled, his beard face twisted in fury. _"IN!"_

Harry took a few quick steps by himself, propelled by Gryffindor's fury. But he stubbornly stopped and looked back.

_'Gee, Dumbledore can fly...'_ Harry thought listless watching his headmaster in the sky, downing dozens of Death Eaters at one time.

"Avada Kedavra…."

Dumbledore's broom seemed to stop in mid air for the briefest of moments. Then the aged headmaster lolled forward and his body landed with an awful thud. He was dead.

"NOOOOOO!" Harry screamed and ignoring the look of absolute fury from Gryffindor, which could inspire fear into just about anyone, ran forward to Dumbledore's body.

Around Harry the battle continued, neither side distracted by the sudden death of a wizarding legend. Harry reached Dumbledore and gingerly turned him over; his periwinkle blue eyes glassy, as if they were staring into the other world. Harry felt himself choke involuntary and his fingers grip tighter around his wand.

It was a loud crack that got Harry attention. He looked up and found himself drowning in red angry eyes.

Feeling had removed itself from Harry's body. He stood without commanding his body, feeling as if reality had been suspended.

Green eyes meet with red eyes. For the tiniest second, Harry thought there was a break in fighting. But it must have been his imagination because the fighting had not ceased. It continued like a storm about them although, both Voldemort and Harry stood very still.

Voldemort curled his lips. "It ends here."

Harry forced his body to suppress the shudder of revulsion, in case Voldemort interrupted the movement as fear.

"I know..." Harry replied.

"CRUCIO!" 

Harry braced himself for the white flames of pain to circulate through his body. But nothing happened...

Harry saw in Voldemort's eyes confusion and fear undisguised. He backed away also feeling confused and scared.

"CRUCIO!" 

Nothing. 

"CRUCIO, CRUCIO..._CRU...CIO!" _

"HARRY! GET OUT!" Harry turned his head to see Salazar Slytherin on the floor writhing in agony. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Salazar screamed. 

Harry moved dazed, Voldemort however understood the situation before Harry. "Ah," Voldemort smiled sickly, "The curse transfers from Potter to you...Interesting."

"Pertificus Totalus!" Harry yelled, over the din in an attempt to stop Voldemort.

Voldemort sneered and with his hand gestured and the spell fell useless. "Adava Kedavara…"

Harry saw a blinding green light flash before his eyes. He sunk slowly to his knees, somewhere to his right he heard Salazar yell. A woman was screaming. He choked seeing long red hair and green eyes beckoning him.

Then a sea of darkness engulfed him.

Those who were on the historic battlefield that fateful day felt the force of the killing curse which had claimed more than one life.

Voldemort had been destroyed by the power of the blood of his ancestor. And with no leader the Death Eaters soon became easy targets for the Aurors. Voldemort had minions and no companions there was no thought that Voldemort could possibly be killed – there were no plans beyond taking Hogwarts and killing Harry Potter.

Sobbing hysterically, Helga Hufflepuff had hitched up her long skirts and ran and skipped over the fallen to reach Salazar. He too had been killed by the killing curse. It had travelled through Harry and affected him. His body was lifeless devoid of any life or hope.

Remus Lupin descended from the skies to search for Harry's body. He found him lying helpless in a heap face down in the mud, blood and gore of battle. Turning him over slightly Remus saw the candle wax paleness to his friend's only child. He looked like death. Remus did not magic a stretcher instead he insisted on carrying Harry's limp form inside the castle himself.

Remus woke early, sometime near dawn and entered the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

He felt a twinge of pity, guilt and anger snake its way up from his stomach to his throat, which constricted painfully.

His footfalls echoed about the ancient gathering hall loudly. But nothing stirred. Everything was still as it should be on a day like this.

Harry laid prone and motionless in-between Salazar and Dumbledore.

Remus Lupin shook his head sadly and reminded him once more that Harry was...was..._dead_.

Remus was alone in the Great Hall with the bodies of the fallen. Alone with the dead. He looked up at the enchanted ceiling which showed rows upon rows of burning candles against a night sky.

Sighing, he walked to where Harry lay in the middle, his pale hands clasping each other on his belly, his green eyes closed to the world, his pale face, lax.

Remus caught the tears before they started to drip down his cheeks and nose. Harry looked so peaceful and innocent.

Remus looked around guiltily and walked up the stairs that separated him from Harry. "Oh my god, James," he whispered, "I am so sorry." 

Remus knelt beside the corpses as if to pray. But no words came, only tears of grief.

He did not know how long he was there like that but finally he stood, wiped his tears on the back of his old robes.

"Say hello to your parents and Sirius for me," he whispered to the still boy. He reached out a touched a cold lifeless cheek. "It's over now," he said more to comfort himself than the dead. "It's over."

He searched in his robes for something and pulled out the mirror Sirius had given Harry before he died.

Remus had found it amongst Harry's possessions. He slipped it into Harry's hands and said loudly, "I will not forget. To me, you will always be the Boy That Lived."

Remus Lupin turned on his heel and started to walk quickly to the exit.

He knew Harry's memory and those who fought and died to defeat Voldemort would be forgotten by the wizarding world. And he knew as the last of the marauders that it was his duty to keep the legend alive.

Remus stopped by the door, but he did not turn. He would never Hogwarts again, of this he was certain.

"Always..." He whispered into the lone night air. _"Always."_

A/N: Don't hurt me. I had written two chapters for the last one. Both my betas choose this ending!

Okay so they had a choice of tragedy and tragedy. But hey, war cost lives and what better way to illustrate that - and also I had to make it **_different_** to the ending of One True Heir as they were both written simultaneously!

I believe death is not something we should fear and what Remus said was true... nothing could hurt Harry and the fallen anymore. I would like to believe that he would be at peace.


End file.
